La Leyenda De Zelda: Caballeros De Hyrule
by El Mago774
Summary: Los tiempos han sido generosos para las tierras de Hyrule, tanto en los campos como en los poblados, sin embargo la paz pronto se verá perturbada. Nuestro héroe realizara una gran travesía, en busca de "aquello" que podría ser lo único que pueda salvar a las tierras y los habitantes de todo el reino de la maldad que acecha.
1. Capítulo 1 Un día amargo

**Introducción**

Soldados, protectores de de las tierras del reino de Hyrule, guerreros bravos y valientes, dispuestos a arriesgar su vida por el bien de la gente. Se cuenta que su valor viene de generaciones pasadas de tiempos en los que el reino estuvo a punto de desaparecer por la maldad. Historias se cuentan y otras se olvidan en el tiempo.

Un joven se dará cuenta de lo difícil que puede ser formar parte de los mejores soldados, pero descubrirá que su destino es mayor que el de cualquier soldado, guardia o caballero… el destino de un héroe.

* * *

Capítulo 1 **Un día amargo**

En las afueras del castillo de Hyrule se está llevando a cabo un torneo, un evento el cual es muy esperado por las personas, celebrado entre quienes desean formar parte de la guardia del castillo, ya que aquel que logre demostrar una superioridad en fuerza y habilidad podrá llegar a ser parte de la guardia real, el cual es un puesto de gran honor y lucro.

Los pobladores de los alrededores y viajeros todos se reúnen presurosamente en el lugar de los combates para mirar las últimas peleas, mientras un niño de unos diez años cruzaba entre las personas dirigiéndose a la herrería del pueblo.

Dentro de la herrería se encontraban dos personas, un hombre sentado cerca de la entrada, adulto, robusto aunque un poco pasado de peso, seguramente un cliente de la herrería esperando, en el fondo se encontraba un señor corpulento al lado de la forja cerca del horno usado para calentar el acero.

Ambos llevan una conversación cuando se escuchó la puerta y entró el niño gritando con emoción - ¡Papá!-.

A lo cual el hombre que se encontraba esperando respondió.

\- ¿Qué sucede Heri?-, con voz un tanto ronca y tosca denotando una edad madura, mientras volteaba a ver al niño.

\- El torneo está por terminar- dijo con gran emoción y entusiasmo - Acabo de ver una de las últimas peleas- el niño tomo un poco de aire antes de seguir – La pelea final empezara pronto.

El padre del niño volteo su mirada al herrero y preguntó.

– Joseph ¿Crees que estarán listas para hoy?-.

– No, no lo creo, mis ayudantes no vinieron hoy, seguramente para ver los combates, si quieres puedes irte, mañana las tendré listas- el herrero respondió.

– Esta bien, nos veremos mañana- dice su cliente mientras se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

\- Adiós Tanel- se despide el herrero antes de que salga el señor por la puerta.

Al salir el niño se acerca a su padre y éste lo levanta para llevarlo en hombros.

\- Sabes papá, había un chico muy joven que estaba peleando…- el señor se fue escuchando las historias de su hijo en el camino hacia el lugar de los encuentros.

En el lugar de la pelea final, la cual ya había comenzado, contaba con muchos espectadores pero no había tanta emoción como se esperaría de la batalla entre los dos mejores competidores, el problema era que con simplemente mirar a aquellos combatientes cualquiera podía saber quién sería el ganador.

En la pelea se encontraba un hombre bastante alto comparado con su oponente con el escudo en el brazo izquierdo y blandiendo la espada con la diestra, llevaba una armadura ligera la cual lo resguardaba lo suficiente sin perder demasiada movilidad. Mientras que su oponente era un chico de ni siquiera dieciocho años, tenía el cabello castaño claro aunque por lo sucio y el polvo no se podía estar seguro, no portaba casco y en lugar de armadura portaba vestimentas de un campesino, nadie se encontraba animándolo, por lo cual se infería que era de algún pueblo algo lejano, este peleador llevaba un escudo mal cuidado en su brazo derecho y blandía la espada con su mano izquierda, la cual por algunos momentos parecía demasiado pesada para él, debido al esfuerzo que hacia al levantar el arma.

A pesar de los inconvenientes el joven sin armadura mostraba una gran agilidad que le daba una oportunidad de ganar, pero la fuerza de los golpes del oponente lo dejaron cansado y en un momento, justo después de haber dado un gran golpe, su oponente por fin bajo la guardia dando la oportunidad al chico de asestar un golpe limpio, sin embargo dejó caer aquella espada por el cansancio, desperdiciando su oportunidad victoria.

La lucha llego a su fin y el hombre que había llegado con su hijo en hombros se quedo viendo un momento al joven campesino, sin duda tenía algo que le llamaba la atención. Los espectadores que habían llegado con tanta emoción e ilusión empezaban a marcharse del lugar mientras quienes conocían al vencedor se dirigían con él y lo felicitaban, entre la gente el señor y su hijo perdieron de vista al chico que había quedado en segundo lugar.

El sol ya caí y Tanel no podía dejar de pensar en el joven campesino, después de un tiempo de darle vueltas al asunto decidió salir, así que dejo a su esposa e hijo diciendo solamente que tenía algunos asuntos y que regresaría para la cena. Salió a buscar al joven, durante todo el tiempo que estuvo pensando dedujo que al ser un forastero era poco probable que tuviera una casa en el lugar, por lo cual se dirigió a la posada más cercana a la entrada del pueblo.

El hombre se dirigió a una de las posadas preferidas entre los viajeros por su bajo precio sin descuidar la fachada. Recién entrando se dirigió hacia la recepcionista que se encontraba sentada detrás de una mesa, sus palabras fueron.

–Disculpe, ¿Se hospeda aquí un chico de cabello claro y con vestimentas de campesino?- Al decir esto se dio cuenta que no sería algo fácil encontrarlo con una descripción tan vaga.

-Lo siento no se dé quien me esté hablando, por el momento tenemos varias personas que vienen de las cercanías para ver el torneo, o por algún negocio, ¿podría decirme algo más sobre él?- le respondió la recepcionista

Sin poder pensar en algo el señor solo dijo –Es joven de unos dieciocho años-.

La recepcionista lo pensó por un momento pero termino igual que antes. Aquel señor decidió marcharse pero antes de que cruzara la puerta la recepcionista le dijo.

–Si no lo encuentra hoy, no creo que lo encuentre, la mayoría de las personas que vinieron a ver las peleas se irán mañana-.

El rostro de Tanel mostro decepción por un momento antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Al salir se detuvo un momento a pensar si sería conveniente seguir la búsqueda en algún otro hostal, miro por la calle la gente ya había regresado a sus casas y él debería hacer lo mismo si no quería hacer enojar a su esposa.

Antes de empezar a caminar escucho algo de ruido proveniente de la posada que acababa de dejar, volteo su mirada, pero dejo de oírse aquel ruido al instante, pero en ese momento recordó que había olvidado mencionar que el chico que estaba buscando había participado en los combates de ese día, eso debía ser algo notorio, algo que la recepcionista podría conocer.

Entro nuevamente y se dirigió hacia la recepcionista una vez más, en el momento que se encontraba frente al mostrador formulando nuevamente aquella pregunta, una persona pasó por detrás de él.

–Adiós Yulia- dijo aquel extraño dirigiéndose a la recepcionista, pero con un tono bajo para no interrumpir la conversación que sostenía con el señor.

La joven al ver quien era dejo la conversación un momento para responderle amablemente –Espero que vuelva a hospedarse con nosotros, que tenga un buen viaje-.

Tanel al voltear solo alcanzo a ver a un chico de cabellos rubios, pero solamente la espalda. El chico salió mientras el señor le decía todo lo que recordaba sobre el joven a la encargada de la posada.

Después de escucharlo y de meditarlo por un momento Yulia le dijo – Solamente… bueno, escuche de uno de los huéspedes que un chico de aquí participaría en el torneo, si no mal recuerdo me dijo que era el joven que acaba de salir…-

Tanel no pensó más de un segundo, agradeció a la joven recepcionista y se apuro para alcanzar a ese chico, antes de salir la señorita le dijo.

– Pero no estoy muy segura si sea él ya que nunca lo vi con espada o armadura alguna-.

El señor la escucho se detuvo un instante y siguió.

Ya era de noche pero no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había salido el joven por la puerta, se apresuro para llegar a la salida de la ciudad más cercana a la posada. Por suerte no tardo mucho en encontrarle.

-¡Espera!- dijo Tanel con voz fuerte pero el chico no se detuvo, posiblemente no pensaría que le estuvieran hablando a él.

Hasta que lo alcanzó volvió a decirle que esperara con un tono más bajo pero por la distancia era indudable que se dirigía a él.

-¿Qué necesita?, ¿No se encontraba hace un momento en la posada?- dijo el chico de cabello rubio.

-Si era yo, estoy buscando a alguien y pienso que podrías ser tú-.

-¿A mí?- preguntó confundido el joven – ¿No me estará confundiendo?-.

– Sí, estoy buscando a aquel joven que combatió en la última pelea de esta tarde- El señor le respondió.

El chico bajo un poco la cabeza –Solamente si está buscando al que perdió- se escuchó con voz baja y un poco triste.

-Lo sé, pero eso no es lo que me interesa, vi tu pelea y creo… no, estoy seguro que estabas en desventaja, y aun así me parece que estuviste cerca de la victoria-.

Se sorprendió el joven al oír esto y volteo a ver señor poniendo más atención a lo que decía.

–Quisiera que escucharas lo que tengo que decir- le pidió Tanel al chico.

-Lo siento, se hace cada vez más oscuro y ya no puedo estar más en la posada, tengo que dejar el lugar-.

Pensó Tanel y luego respondió.

– ¿Qué te parece si te quedas hoy en mi casa? Así escuchas lo que tengo que decir, mañana mismo podrías irte, no te pediré dinero y… creo que deberías oírme si es que en verdad quieres ser un caballero de Hyrule-.

El chico lo pensó por unos segundos, la verdad era que no quería marcharse de noche, podría ser peligroso con lo cansado que se encontraba después de aquel día, decidió confiar en el señor ya que no le parecía mala persona.

-Está bien- respondió el chico aceptando la oferta del señor.

-¡Qué bueno!- se sentía aliviado. –Bueno, vallamos… soy Tanel, ¿Cuál es tu nombre chico?-.

-Me llamo Link-.


	2. Capítulo 2 El chico del campo

Capítulo 2 **El chico del campo**

Es de noche y en los alrededores del castillo las personas ya se encuentran descansando después de un día lleno de trabajo y excitación por las peleas. Entre los pocos habitantes que deambulan las calles esa noche se encuentran un señor, cercano a los cuarenta años, y un joven el cual no parece pasar los dieciocho, iban charlando mientras caminaban por aquellos caminos de colores tan vivos por la puesta del sol.

-Dime Link, ¿En verdad quieres llegar a ser un caballero?- Le pregunto Tanel al joven.

-¡Sí!, por eso fue que vine…- respondió con seguridad y cierta emoción -aunque no pude conseguirlo- cambió a un tono más bajo ya que había intentado ganar el torneo de ese día pero perdió en su última batalla.

-No te desanimes tan pronto, aun puedes serlo, el torneo no es más que una forma vistosa de lograrlo- dijo aquel señor tratando de animar al joven -pero antes… podrías decirme ¿Por qué deseas llegar a ser un caballero?- preguntó.

-¿Eh?-, el chico pareció no entender bien lo que quería decir aquel señor.

-Acaso es ese tu sueño o quizás buscas conquistar el corazón de alguna dama-, dijo el señor, en un tono de burla, tratando de hacer que el joven se relajara.

-Ah… No es eso- Se notaba un poco apenado por la pregunta pero continuo –Ser caballero conlleva honor y también dinero…- Seguía hablando el chico con un tono bajó. Sorprendido por la respuesta Tanel prefirió dejar que el chico continuara hablando, sin decir nada. -Eh vivido con mi tío y su familia ayudándole con los animales de la granja, pero últimamente sentía que eso no era suficiente quería hacer algo mas por él, para que pudiera vivir mejor con su familia, algo que haga que se sienta orgulloso por cómo me crio y educo- se oía sincera la respuesta del joven.

Tanel quedo aún más sorprendido que antes y pensó que un buen caballero debe de proteger y pensar en los demás, por lo cual creyó que aquel chico que tenia frente a él podría ser un gran caballero. Sin darle mayor importancia al porque vivía con su tío y no con sus padres prefirió no continuar la plática por ese rumbo. Además se podía ver que él había hecho todo por su cuenta, salir de su pueblo, viajar pelear en el torneo, lo cual ya decía mucho sobre su carácter.

-Link…- dijo Tanel después de haber pensado en todo eso – Sabes, no solo aquel que gana el torneo es el único que puede alcanzar la grandeza, cualquiera que demuestre un excelente potencial puede llegar a serlo, por el único encuentro que logre ver, se que tienes ese potencial… En la pelea pude ver tu habilidad a pesar de usar una espada demasiado pesada para un joven, aun así diste un buen combate. Con la desventaja de la edad, además del cansancio, estuviste cerca de la victoria-.

Link quedo sorprendido por todo lo que dedujo aquel hombre cuando ni siquiera en la posada se habían dado cuenta de que participaba en los combates. Era verdad lo que había dicho, la espada que uso en aquellas peleas se la habían prestado de las armas de los soldados cuando entro al torneo, después de que se rieran por haber llegado sin una y con ropa de campesino, tampoco tuvo oportunidad de descansar entre un duelo y otro, ya que la posada se encontraba lejos del lugar de los combates, además sin una armadura y el escudo más viejo que encontraron, posiblemente para seguir riendo, aun así había participado en aquellos combates y conseguido varias victorias.

-¿Cómo…? – Quería preguntar el joven sobre como supo eso pero se vio interrumpido.

-Me pude dar cuenta de todo eso porque yo llegue a ser comandante de las tropas del castillo- lo dijo con orgullo –aunque…- su tono cambio completamente y su mirada reflejo tristeza- no dure mucho tiempo la edad y las peleas no me dejaron seguir, ahora solo me dedico a entrenar a los aspirantes y atender algunos encargos…- Se detuvo para poder quitar esa mirada y no pensar más en aquellos tiempos -Veras, puedo llevarte al castillo y podrías llegar a ser caballero, ¿si es lo que en verdad quieres?-.

El chico no pensó por más de cinco segundos y respondió.

-¡Si, es lo que quiero, por mi, por mi tío y su familia!- se escucho muy convencido.

Se escucho una leve risa de parte de Tanel mientras ponía una sonrisa en su rostro- muy bien chico, es bueno oír eso. Muy bien entonces desde mañana…- Le explicaba a Link hasta que se vio interrumpido.

La puerta de una casa cercana se abrió, una mujer que se asomo y grito.

-¡Tanel!, ¡Regresas tarde y aun así te quedas afuera!- Se oía bastante enojada.

-¡¿Lilia?!- dijo Tanel con desconcierto.

Habían llegado a su destino sin darse cuenta desde hace varios minutos, incluso habían dejado de caminar al lado de la casa de Tanel.

Lilia y Tanel discutieron, ella era una mujer madura con el cabello corto de un color castaño claro, traía ropa común para las mujeres que viven cerca del castillo pero con un delantal enfrente. La discusión continúo hasta que Lilia se dio cuenta de que tenían una visita fue entonces cuando pudo calmarse. Como ya era tarde pasaron a la casa, la señora recalentó la cena, el pequeño Heri ya se encontraba dormido, en verdad se había hecho bastante tarde. Durante la cena continuó la charla.

-Dime Link de ¿Dónde vienes?- pregunto la señora.

-De la región del oeste de una pequeña aldea llamada Boeran, dedicada al campo y a la ganadería- respondió con orgullo al ser de ese lugar.

-¿Acaso no queda bastante lejos ese lugar?- Pregunto la mujer.

-La verdad no es demasiado, es día y medio a caballo, aunque yo hice cuatro días a pie- respondió el chico de ojos azules.

-¡Vaya!, por cierto, te ves muy joven para estar peleando contra caballeros ¿Qué edad tienes?- Volvió a preguntar la mujer, parecía que Tanel prefería no hablar para no hacerla enojar de nuevo y se limitaba a comer la cena y escuchar.

-Tengo diecisiete, pero en verdad no sabía que los demás serian mayores que yo- respondió el joven tratando de poner una sonrisa.

Lilia quedo un poco sorprendida pero Tanel realmente se impresiono, él había creído que aquel chico tendría diecinueve o dieciocho por lo menos.3

-¿Vives solo allá en Boeran? ó ¿Por qué nadie te acompaño?- preguntó Lilia

-No, vivo con la familia de mi tío, son él su esposa y sus tres hijos, vine solo porque… La verdad es que no quería molestarlos y menos desilusionarlos si no lo lograba… solamente deje una carta y me fui sin decirles.- respondió Link pero de esto no estaba orgulloso aun no sabía si había hecho lo correcto.

-… Y ¿Qué hay de tus padres?- pregunto nuevamente Lilia, aunque en realidad quería decirle que debió haberle dicho a su tío sobre lo que planeaba hacer pero decidió reservarse ese comentario.

-Ellos…bueno… - se notaba lo incomodo que se sentía el joven con esta pregunta –yo… no los llegue a conocer o por lo menos no los recuerdo, desde niño vivo con mi tío- aunque con la voz podía disimularlo su mirada mostraba tristeza.

La charla continúo un poco más durante esa noche, con preguntas menos personales. Al terminar Link se quedo a dormir en un pequeño cuarto que estaba completamente desordenado parecía ser que lo usaban de almacén, para cosas viejas o de poco uso, había desde sartenes hasta armas viejas, la señora quito el polvo de una cama y le trajo una manta a su joven invitado. Ya era demasiado tarde así que no tardo en conciliar el sueño.


	3. Capítulo 3 En las puertas del castillo

Capítulo 3 **En las puertas del castillo**

El sol se asoma por detrás de las montañas anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día en Hyrule. En la ciudadela del castillo, la luz recorre los grandes y pequeños callejones que dejan las casas de los pobladores al sur y suroeste, por el este en el mercado alumbra a los primeros vendedores que preparan sus mercancías, en el norte las pocas pero grandes casas muestran hermosos jardines bañados por los rayos y finalmente la luz se ve detenida por la muralla del castillo, dejando la zona oeste a oscuras por algunos minutos más.

Con el canto de los pocos cuccos que se encuentran en el mercado, un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules se despierta. Para Link era costumbre despertar al escuchar esas aves para después ir a sacar el ganado a pastar, el cual consistía en tan solo cuatro vacas, pero en esta ocasión él sabía que no se encontraba en la casa de su tío sino que se encontraba en la casa de un hombre llamado Tanel y su familia. Deicidio no levantarse y descansar unos minutos más, después de todo el día anterior había sido difícil y agotador para él, sin embargo pocos minutos después de haber pensado eso se escucho la voz de Tanel llamándolo desde afuera del cuarto.

-Chico, ¡levántate!, el desayuno estará pronto- gritó Tanel para que el joven se despertara si aún se encontraba dormido.

Al oír los pasos de Tanel alejarse de la puerta el chico salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina donde había cenado la noche anterior, ahora con la luz del día entrando por las ventanas pudo ver que habían otros dos cuartos, uno de la pareja y otro más del hijo a quien Link aún no conocía pero ya sabía de el por la charla que tuvo con Lilia, a pesar de los pocos cuartos era una casa bastante amplia comparada con otras de las casas cercanas, sin tomar en cuenta los hostales.

Al llegar a la cocina vio que ya se encontraban todos ahí, la esposa, Lilia, se encontraba terminando el desayuno, mientras el niño estaba junto a su padre quien ya estaba sentado a un lado de la mesa.

-Mira, este es mi hijo Heri- dijo Tanel dirigiéndose a Link- saluda al joven- hablándole al niño.

-Hola- dijo con un volumen que apenas escuchó Link.

Link solo respondió con otro -hola- y el niño no le dijo mas, ya que para él era un extraño el joven de ojos azules.

Durante el desayuno Tanel le dijo a Link -Come bien, hoy tendremos un día ocupado-.

Y así fue, al poco tiempo de terminar de comer los dos partieron, no sin que antes el esposo le dijera a su mujer que regresarían en la tarde, sin dar mayores detalles.

Al salir cruzaron por varias calles hasta llegar a una herrería del lado oeste, un poco apartada de los otros negocios. Al entrar Tanel llego llamando con gran voz a Joseph, el encargado y dueño del lugar, al fondo se encontraban un señor y dos jóvenes de no más de 20 años uno de ellos se encontraba al lado del horno manteniendo la llama fuerte, metiendo troncos y soplando con un instrumento, mientras que el otro estaba puliendo y afilando las espadas ya terminadas, el encargado se ocupaba de darle forma a la hoja de una espada dando golpes con el martillo sobre un yunque, lo cual hacia un gran ruido al chocar los metales. El señor dejo a un lado la espada que estaba forjando, y pidió al chico que avivaba el fuego que ayudara al otro joven, después se acerco a la mesa que servía de mostrador para atender a su cliente.

Se saludaron y conversaron durante algún tiempo, por lo amena de la plática se podía ver que ellos dos se conocían de tiempo atrás. Al terminar la charla de viejos camaradas, Tanel preguntó por el encargo que había esperado el día anterior.

-No te preocupes ya están listas, te dije que estarían hoy- dijo Joseph, luego dio un grito a sus ayudantes y les pidió que trajeran el encargo del señor.

-Por cierto necesito algo más- dijo Tanel.

-¿Más?- pregunto con desconcierto Joseph.

-No te preocupes, no es otro encargo del castillo, es algo personal- le dijo a Joseph.

-Y, ¿Qué es ese algo?- Preguntó el herrero.

-Necesito… más bien el chico necesita una espada- respondió su cliente mientras señalaba al joven que había traído, -pero una que se ajuste a él-.

-Está bien pero ya sabes que ese tipo de encargos cuestan más que las espadas hechas con moldes- le dijo a su amigo.

-No hay problema, yo me encargare del pago- respondió Tanel.

Link quiso decir algo sobre el pago en ese momento, pero Tanel lo detuvo diciendo que después se lo pagaría, él realmente confiaba en que el chico llegaría a ser caballero.

-Bueno, tú mandas Tanel. Chico ven- Le pide Joseph a Link que se acerque y que tome una de las espadas que ya tenía terminadas y le pregunta como la maneja y que tan pesada la siente, repite el procedimiento con otra espada. –Con eso será suficiente, tratare de tenerla en cinco, no, seis días, regresen entonces-.

Para esos momentos ya habían regresado los asistentes del herrero y consigo traían cerca de treinta espadas, entre ellas espadas y espadas largas. Joseph les dijo a sus ayudantes que acompañaran al cliente a entregar las espadas, pero Tanel le pidió que se las dejasen a él y a Link, después de despedirse salieron con las espadas envueltas en piel y amarradas con sogas las cargaban en la espalda, Link cargaba con más aunque Tanel llevaba las más pesadas.

Caminaron con aquella carga hasta llegar a una entrada lateral de la muralla que resguardaba el castillo, no muy lejos de donde había participado Link en el torneo, era una puerta enorme de madera gruesa y de cuatro o cinco metros de alto, pero no más grande que la muralla, de madera muy gruesa con una pequeña puerta a un lado, para no tener que abrir la otra salvo en ciertas ocasiones. Se detuvieron y dejaron las espadas en el suelo, Link se veía un poco adolorido, quizás había sido demasiado peso para él, sin embargo se recuperó pronto.

-Espérame un momento- dijo Tanel.

Camino a la puerta pequeña y toco fuerte, al poco tiempo abrieron, un soldado salió y hablo con él, seguido se abrió la puerta grande solo por la mitad y de ahí salieron tres soldados más, dos recogieron las armas mientras el otro les daba órdenes, se vio que llevaban el encargo en dirección a lo que parecía ser un almacén, antes de que cerraran la puerta Link alcanzo a ver parte del enorme jardín pero por el lugar en que se encontraba no pudo ver nada más del castillo.

Tanel continuó charlando unos minutos al terminar se dirigió con el chico y se pusieron en marcha nuevamente. Durante el camino Tanel platicaba sobre lo que hacía, y así fue hasta que llegaron a la entrada frontal de la muralla, la reja estaba abajo pero el portón se encontraba abierto, lo cual permitió a Link ver la gran puerta frontal del castillo y una porción mayor del jardín, tenía muchos arreglos estaba muy bien cuidado, un paisaje que aquel joven no había visto en su vida. Tanel se acercó a hablar con el guardia de la entrada, regreso con el joven y le dijo.- Tendrás que esperarme afuera, no te dejaran entrar-, Link aceptó, pensando que sería una parada de algunos minutos como la anterior.

Pasaba el tiempo, Link se sentó a la orilla de la pared, veía como la gente pasaba de un lado al otro la mayoría se dirigía hacia el mercado, otros hacia la zona residencial y muy pocos llegaban a los comercios más caros que eran los que se encontraban enfrente de la entrada al castillo. Ya había pasado más de una hora por lo que empezaba a aburrirse, además pasaba del medio día así que también se empezaba a sentir hambriento. Paso un poco más hasta que Tanel llego y lo sacó de su estado de somnolencia.

-¡Hey, Link!- Con gran voz.

A lo cual el joven se sacudió ya que se encontraba sentado cómodamente a pesar de lo duro del suelo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Link desconcertado.

-Vamos a comer ya es tarde- respondió Tanel.

Link noto que Tanel estaba un poco cambiado, esta vez no tenía ganas de platicar y el semblante en su rostro también había cambiado, Sin embargo el chico aun no conocía bien a aquel señor así que no sabía si era algo normal o inusual.

Esta vez caminaron hasta llegar a una posada en el mercado la cual también tenía servicio de restaurante. Al entrar buscaron una mesa desocupada para sentarse, enseguida llego una mujer a tomar su pedido, Tanel pidió por los dos. Al irse la mujer Tanel se quedó callado y sin ver directamente al chico durante un tiempo, hasta que empezó a hablar.

-Link… cuando estuve en el castillo hable con el comandante en turno, le conté de ti y sobre lo que habías logrado en el torneo… sin embargo no quiso aceptar cuando le pedí que te aceptara como aspirante a caballero-. Dijo algo desilusionado.

El rostro de Link se veía desconcertado y un poco asustado, tratando de comprender lo que estaba escuchando.

-Pero no todo está terminado- continuó hablando Tanel –aún nos queda otra opción, puedes entrar como soldado e ir subiendo poco a poco, aunque eso no era lo que quería para ti-.

Link lo medito por un momento, -no importa, sé que no siempre hay una manera fácil de hacer las cosas, aun si será difícil quisiera intentarlo- dijo el joven con una expresión seria.

Nuevamente Tanel quedo sorprendido por aquel muchacho, cuando él creyó que aquel chico proveniente del campo decidiría regresar a su casa decepcionado y vencido, termino completamente equivocado por la determinación del joven.

Tanel mostro una mueca de felicidad y continuo hablando pero ahora con el tono y ánimos que tenía antes -Muy bien chico, entonces esto es lo que tendrás que hacer. Exactamente en diez días se harán unas pruebas para reclutar soldados, si logras ser aceptado iniciaras un entrenamiento y después empezaras a tener algunos puestos en el castillo, no te vayas a preocupar por la prueba será algo fácil para ti te lo aseguro-.

La conversación continúo durante el resto de la comida hablando sobre lo que podría ser en un futuro cercano, un guardia o escolta entre otras cosas. Al terminar los alimentos Tanel pago la comida de ambos y se encaminaron a casa.

Se acercaba el atardecer cuando recién habían regresado de atender los asuntos de ese día. Al llegar Tanel y Link entraron al cuarto donde había dormido el chico la noche anterior, el cuarto que parecía haber sido usado de almacén antes de su llegada, Tanel empezó a buscar y después de mover algunas cosas saco una espada de madera y le dijo a Link.

-Con esto entrenaras para la prueba-.

Luego le pidió a Link que lo acompañara al patio. Afuera había un pequeño jardín con algunas flores y hierbas un árbol al fondo y en un rincón donde había una pila de leña, a pocos pasos del árbol había un tronco incrustado en la tierra, Tanel le pidió al chico que trajera bastante paja que se encontraba junto a los leños, luego le ayudó a atar esa paja al tronco con la ayuda de unas cuerdas. Con el tronco listo y la espada de madera Tanel empezó a enseñarle la técnica y forma correcta de sostener y golpear con la espada.

Llego el ocaso por lo cual el entrenamiento no pudo iniciar, pero ya había visto lo suficiente para empezar a practicar el siguiente día.

Terminaron el día con una cena y una nueva platica sobre distintas cosas pero ninguna de gran importancia. Al finalizar Tanel le aviso que tendría que practicar el solo el día de mañana, que recordara lo poco que había visto ese día y le sugirió que durmiera para que se levantase temprano.

Haciendo caso a lo que le había dicho Tanel, Link decidió ir a acostarse de inmediato aunque tardo un tiempo en poder caer dormido ya que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido ese día y lo que le podría esperar en un futuro cercano.


	4. Capítulo 4 Una difícil prueba

Capítulo 4 **Una difícil prueba**

El joven del campo y actual huésped de Tanel tenía una segunda oportunidad para lograr su objetivo, tenía nueve días para entrenar y así asegurarse de pasar la prueba que le daría un lugar en el castillo. En la mañana del primer día el invitado de la casa se levanto antes de que se escuchara cantar al primer cucco, se preparó y salió al patio en cuanto este se iluminó con el sol. En un principio no estaba seguro de cómo iniciar, pero después recordó la forma en que entrenaba para el torneo, sin que su tío se diera cuenta claro está, al poco tiempo ya estaba blandiendo la espada contra aquel tronco de madera a la mitad del patio. Poco a poco empezó a usar lo que había aprendido el día anterior.

Recién entraba en calor por el ejercicio cuando el pequeño Heri se asomó por la puerta.

-Lin… la comida- dijo con voz baja, después de todo se entendía que fuera tímido, aun no conocía al joven que había llegado apenas hace un día, y no podía confiar completamente en el.

Link se encontraba concentrado por lo que no escuchó bien, pero si se dio de quien se había asomado, así que volteo y miro al niño hasta que volvió a hablar.

-La comida- ahora con una voz más clara.

El joven mostró un gesto y entró a la casa. El desayuno ya se encontraba servido en la mesa, Heri estaba sentado y comiendo mientras que Lilia lavaba unos platos. No se había dado cuenta Link, pero ella llevaba despierta desde antes que el saliera y Tanel tenía aún más tiempo de haberse marchado, eso pensó el chico ya que de ellos debían ser los platos que se encontraba lavando la señora de la casa, por ese motivo no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Disculpe señora, ¿A dónde fue Tanel?- Preguntó Link.

-No te preocupes en ser tan formal, puedes llamarme Lilia – dijo amablemente la señora sin dejar de lavar los platos –siempre sale temprano los días que tiene que trabajar, ¿acaso no te había contado? el entrena a los principiantes en el castillo para que sean buenos soldados-.

Ya lo sabía Link pero no sabía sobre el lugar donde entrenaban, cuando había hablado con Tanel el solo decía lo que hacía no el lugar, aunque ahora le parecía obvio que tenía que ser en el castillo. Lilia volteo a ver al joven por un instante.

-No te preocupes, regresara poco después del medio día- le dijo Lilia.

La mujer termino de lavar y se sentó un momento a platicar con su invitado, el cual ya era un huésped por el tiempo que estaría en la casa, platicaron sobre Tanel y su trabajo mayormente, hasta que el chico termino de desayunar y volvió al patio a continuar con el entrenamiento.

Continúo entrenando durante el resto de la mañana con cortos descansos para reponer fuerzas. Pasado el medio día se sentó bajo la sombra del único árbol en el jardín, desde aquel sitio se alcanzaba a ver el pequeño jardín de flores, el cual se extendía por debajo de una de las ventanas; la pila de leños junto con la paja a un lado; un cerco que delimitaba la casa y el poste que había estado golpeando. Entonces se sumergió en sus pensamientos: como era que había entrenado a escondidas cuando se encontraba en la granja y como lo hacía ahora; recordando a su tío, su tía y los tres primos; las personas con las que había vivido toda su vida hasta que decidió buscar algo mas grande, no por él sino por su familia, quería ayudar con algo más que sacar a las vacas a pastar y cosechar durante la temporada, sentía que era más el tiempo que pasaba sin hacer nada. El cansancio y la comodidad de estar sentado bajo aquel árbol hicieron que se quedara dormido en medio de tantos recuerdos.

No duro más de una hora dormido, cuando despertó vio que tenía un vaso con agua junto a él, seguro lo había ido a dejar Heri, mostro una leve sonrisa y bebió el agua. Entro a la casa a dejar el vaso, no se veía nadie dentro, dejo el vaso en la cocina y fue a echar un vistazo a la entrada. Tanel acababa de llegar y su esposa e hijo le daban la bienvenida, esta escena le recordó cuando la familia de su tío se juntaba para la cena. Cuando Tanel se dio cuenta que ahí se encontraba el joven invitado le dijo.

-¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?- preguntó.

-Bien… creo- contestó Link.

-Jeje- rió Tanel- Espérame en el patio en un minuto estaré ahí-.

-Claro- dijo el chico y después de responder regresó al patio.

Tanel no tardo en salir, le pidió al chico que le mostrara como estaba practicando, Link hizo lo mismo que había estado haciendo durante la mañana, Tanel lo vio durante un rato, pero le detuvo para preguntarle sobre algunos movimientos; sobre quien le había enseñado a esgrimir la espada. Link le explicó que el practicaba desde hace no mucho tiempo, cuando se había enterado del torneo y decidió participar, practicaba mayormente con alguna vara dando golpes a un árbol o al aire a la mitad de los cultivos, un par de veces pudo practicar con una espada real la cual era de un amigo, también con él llego a entrenar para los combates. Tanel se impresionó por como en tan poco tiempo y sin la práctica adecuada pudo mejorar tanto, quizás lo llevaba en la sangre pensó, pero prefirió no preguntar por la familia del chico.

Tanel se acercó al chico y tomó la espada, empezó a mostrarle sus errores, cuando el ángulo no era el adecuado y cuando estiraba demasiado el brazo quedando descubierto, era normal que no supiera esto para eso debió haber practicado más con un oponente. Link empezó a practicar lo que acababan de enseñarle, Tanel se alejó y se sentó cerca de los troncos, veía detenidamente los movimientos del chico. Poco después se vieron interrumpidos para entrar a comer pero regresaron al terminar, Link siguió practicando, mientras Tanel le decía sus errores desde el lugar donde estaba sentado. El tiempo pasaba, el chico continuaba practicando hasta que Tanel decidió detenerlo, ya mostraba cansancio sin embargo había durado bastante, demostrando que el chico tenia condición y resistencia.

-Ya fue suficiente, será mejor que te des una ducha y descanses- dijo con voz fuerte para que el muchacho se detuviera.

Link dejo de blandir la espada de madera, se dirigió a la casa y después de tomar un baño regresó para encontrarse con Tanel en la cocina.

-¿Qué tal estuvo el baño?- preguntó Tanel.

-Bien, parece como si hubiera desaparecido todo el cansancio- respondió el joven.

-Jaja- rió Tanel- claro, siempre es bueno un baño después de sudar, por cierto no deberías entrenar demasiado, puede terminar perjudicándote,- le explicó al chico- y por la prueba no te preocupes, te dije que sería fácil. Bueno por ahora descansa ya seguirás entrenando mañana-.

Al poco tiempo oscureció, cenaron y termino el día mientras el chico de cabellos rubios soñaba con lograr su meta.

Los siguientes días fueron como el anterior, por las mañanas el chico practicaba, después descansaba hasta que llegara Tanel, durante ese tiempo ayudaba en la casa y cuando no había que hacer buscaba hablar con Heri, ya que para él era como sus primos, los dos hijos menores de su tío. Tanel regresaba por la tarde, se quedaba viendo practicar al chico y le ayudaba a mejorar su técnica.

Para el sexto día, a cuatro días de las pruebas, Tanel regreso un par de horas más tarde de lo habitual. Link ya se encontraba esperándolo en el patio, en cuanto apareció Tanel por la puerta el joven noto inmediatamente que traía una espada en sus manos.

-Link esta espada es tuya- le dijo al joven, el cual se encontraba asombrado, saco la espada de su vaina y se la entregó a Link.

Era solo un poco más pequeña comparada a las que había usado antes, de menor peso para manejarla sin problemas pero lo suficiente para que el golpe tuviera fuerza, la empuñadura se ajustaba perfectamente en su mano izquierda. Link tomo la espada y la levanto sobre su cabeza, después la movió en el aire, el equilibrio también era bueno. El herrero había hecho un excelente trabajo.

-Veo que estas complacido- dijo Tanel al ver la expresión en el reostro del joven- Joseph es el mejor del lugar, quizás de todo el reino, lleva más años manejando los metales que cualquier otro, sus trabajos son los mejores que eh visto- decía con una mueca de sonrisa en el rostro- ahora solo falta que manejes bien esa espada, es lo que haremos estos últimos días-.

La práctica de ese día no duro demasiado, los siguientes dos días transcurrieron como los anteriores. En el último día antes de la prueba terminaron la práctica más temprano para que no amaneciese cansado la mañana siguiente.

El día de la prueba llego, Link se levanto más temprano que de costumbre, no podía evitarlo los nervios no lo dejaron dormir después de haber abierto los ojos, solamente se preparó y espero hasta que Tanel lo llamara.

-Link ya casi es hora de irnos, espero que ya estés listo- se escuchó muy pegado a la puerta, y con voz baja para que solo lo escuchara Link.

El joven salió enseguida, Tanel aún se encontraba frente a la habitación, este le pidió al chico que desayunara ligero, así que solo tomo una pieza de pan y al terminarla salieron. Lilia se despidió de ambos en la puerta con una sonrisa.

Durante el recorrido llegó el amanecer y se escucho el canto de los cuccos, el joven de ojos azules caminaba derecho con la espada a su derecha, por alguna razón los nervios que no le dejaron recuperar el sueño habían desaparecido, en sus pasos se notaba la confianza y determinación.

Llegaron por el lado oeste de la muralla, donde hace algunos días habían entregado el encargo de espadas, Tanel toco en la puerta pequeña, después abrieron un poco la puerta grande, solo lo suficiente para que ambos entraran. Caminaron poco hasta llegar a un área de entrenamiento, a diferencia del jardín que había visto antes este lugar tenía solo tierra en el suelo, en el lugar se encontraban otros aspirantes, se podía notar ya que algunos portaban armaduras diferentes a la de los guardias, otros no traían consigo armadura alguna pero tenían su propia espada y escudo, eran solamente seis; también se encontraban algunos soldados y un poco alejado se encontraba un hombre detrás de una mesa, llevaba puesto el peto de una armadura, con una cota de malla por debajo, tenía el cabello corto y oscuro, con la barba de un tono igual de oscuro, una mirada intimidante mostrando superioridad. Era el actual comandante y quien probaría a los presentes, su nombre era Sándor, su habilidad y fuerza siempre habían estado al servicio de la familia real y del reino, se había ganado completamente su puesto, muchos lo respetaban y otros tantos le temían, pero era un hombre para el cual sus principios y honor eran lo primero.

Tanel se dirigió con aquel hombre dejando a Link atrás, luego un soldado le dijo al chico que se pusiera junto a los otros, la diferencia de edad hacia resaltar al joven de ojos azules. Tanel se puso detrás de la mesa junto al comandante.

-No recuerdo haber dicho que este examen estuviese abierto al público- dijo Sándor de manera agresiva y sin voltear a ver a Tanel.

-Sabes que trabajo aquí- afirmó Tanel – solamente quiero ver como lo hace el chico- dice de manera tranquila, pero igualmente no volteó.

Mientras intercambiaban palabras, un teniente de Sándor, que se encontraba frente a los aspirantes, les decía con voz fuerte lo que tenían que hacer.

-Es muy joven, ya te lo había dicho- dijo Sándor.

-Pero es bueno y lo sabes, estoy seguro que lo viste en el torneo-.

-Pudo tener suerte-.

Tanel prefirió no contestar, sabía que nunca terminaría de discutir, no con aquel hombre.

Lo primero que les dijeron a los examinados fue que dejaran sus escudos y tomaran los del castillo, todos eran iguales, tenían el escudo de Hyrule, después tomaron una posición firme para sostenerlo.

-Este escudo es de Hyrule, el reino los protegerá y ustedes protegerán al reino- decía el teniente.

Mientras el teniente hablaba sobre la importancia del escudo y de servir al reino un soldado pasaba dando golpes con un mazo, algunos se tambalearon con el impacto, entre ellos Link. Sándor veía cada cosa que pasaba sin dejar de mirar hacia los examinados. Siguieron con los escudos en alto hasta que el teniente termino de hablar.

Lo siguiente fue que desenvainaran y golpearan unos muñecos de prueba, era un tronco como con el que había practicado Link, solo que tenía otro palo atravesado para formar los brazos y un viejo casco para representar la cabeza, había un muñeco para cada uno de los aspirantes. Los golpes de Link eran precisos y bien ejecutados, su equilibrio era bueno a pesar de llevar el peso del escudo. Mostraba un gran dominio de la técnica, inclusive llego a salir volando uno de los brazos del muñeco.

-Ahora puedes ver, su técnica es bastante buena- dijo Tanel a Sándor sin dejar de mirar a Link.

-Le falta fuerza en sus golpes- respondió sin dejar de ver al joven.

-Eso no importa, con ejercicio se puede hacer más fuerte, pero la habilidad es algo difícil de conseguir-.

El comandante frunció el ceño, el comentario de Tanel lo había molestado - ¿Cuánto tomaría eso?, debería regresar después-.

-El chico pelea bien, no hace falta que venga después- afirmó Tanel de una manera desafiante haciendo énfasis en la palabra "pelea".

-Acaso quieres proponerme algo- dijo interesado el comandante, sabía a dónde iba la conversación.

-Solo digo que el chico puede pelear- dijo de manera un tanto cínica.

-¿Seguro quieres eso?- preguntó Sándor.

-Solo si prometes aceptarlo- Tanel tenía toda su confianza en el chico.

-Tienes mi palabra- dijo Sándor.

Tanel quiso poner una sonrisa en su mejilla pero se contuvo.

-¡Horen!- Gritó Sándor.

El teniente pidió a los aspirantes que se detuviera. Un soldado se acerco al comandante.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted señor?- dijo el soldado.

El comandante le dio órdenes en voz baja para que Tanel no escuchara, después el soldado fue a donde se encontraba el joven de cabellos rubios y el soldado le dijo que pelearía con él para ser aceptado. Un soldado se acerco con un peto para el chico, sin embargo Tanel grito y dijo que no lo usara.

-¡Chico usa tu agilidad, así podrás ganar!- gritó Tanel y Link lo escuchó perfectamente.

Su oponente le hacía recordar a aquel que tuvo en el combate final del torneo, pero este tenía mejor armadura, y seguramente estaba mejor entrenado. El soldado llevaba puesto peto, hombreras rodilleras y guantes. Su arma era solo una espada y no portaba escudo, antes de comenzar se puso el yelmo sobre la cabeza.

Se escuchó un grito por parte del teniente y el soldado empezó a acercarse al joven. Link mantuvo la distancia con algunos pasos, cuando vio que estaba demasiado cerca se preparo para recibir el golpe, fue un golpe que dio directo en el escudo, esto sacudió al chico más fuerte de cuando lo golpearon con el mazo. Link se aparto rápidamente con un salto y unos pasos hacia atrás, sabía que un golpe sería fatal, pero recordó lo que Tanel le había dicho. El chico se acerco a su oponente, dejo que tirara algunos golpes para medir su distancia, se fijo en los movimientos, estos eran lentos por el peso que tenía que cargar. El joven comenzó a acercarse esquivando los ataques de su oponente, cuando se acostumbro a esquivar aquellos golpes Link empezó a contestar. Cada que el soldado exponía su cuerpo, los golpes de Link acertaban y eran precisos, a pesar de chocar con la armadura, la efectividad de estos se iba notando en los movimientos de su adversario.

-Creo que ya te convenciste- dijo Tanel esta vez volteando a ver a Sándor.

El rostro del comandante se veía diferente a la expresión de seguridad que tenía minutos atras, incluso empezaba a sudar.

-Entonces… ¿qué puesto le darás?- dijo Tanel, esta vez quería sonreír pero se contuvo.

-Admito que lo hace bien, pero… le hace falta fuerza, no le puedo dar un puesto… no aun, ahorita solo lo puedo poner en el entrenamiento con el resto- respondió Sándor.

\- Eso sería un desperdicio- dijo una mujer que se acercó por detrás de ellos hasta quedar en medio los dos.

La mujer era alta, por lo menos más que Tanel aunque menos que Sándor, era de edad madura llevaba un traje ajustado, tenía una figura atlética, sus ojos eran rojos, con orejas puntiagudas y los cabellos blancos amarrados en una cola. Parecía que llevaba tiempo observando y también escuchando la conversación de aquellos dos.

-¡Mas publico!- dijo Sándor molesto- acaso no deberías estar en el castillo, Impa-.

-Solo vine a ver como uno de tus hombres era derrotado por un novato, no tardare en regresar- respondió Impa.

El comandante se molesto pero tuvo que contenerse. Impa era la mayor autoridad en el castillo, encargada de la seguridad de este y principalmente de la familia real. Tanel saludo a la mujer y esta le devolvió el saludo, los tres siguieron observando el combate.

La pelea seguía igual Link esquivaba y después golpeaba, hasta que se acerco demasiado a su oponente al esquivar un espadazo, lo cual su oponente aprovecho para empujarlo con el cuerpo. Link fue impulsado hacia atrás, los brazos los tenia levantados dejándolo al descubierto, el soldado tiro un golpe horizontal, el chico no podía hacer nada por esquivarlo, sin embargo el golpe fallo. La espada no había alcanzado a Link, quizás había sido empujado demasiado lejos o el ángulo no fue el indicado, eso no importaba su oponente había quedado completamente descubierto al hacer ese golpe. El chico utilizo su pie izquierdo para frenar la caída y después, de un solo movimiento rápido hacia adelante y usando toda la fuerza que pudo hizo girar su cuerpo, termino dando un giro completo con la espada extendida en su mano izquierda, el golpe dio directo en el costado derecho de su oponente, haciendo más daño que los anteriores, además lo empujo perdiendo el equilibrio para terminar cayendo. Link termino apoyado con el pie izquierdo al frente, con la espada extendida de igual manera, se quedo unos segundos en esa posición, no estaba seguro de lo que había hecho.

Quienes vieron el ataque con giro quedaron impresionados, no habían visto algo igual, incluso se pudo ver como levanto un poco de polvo a su alrededor. El joven se puso derecho, con el escudo y espada abajo, respiraba acelerado. Mientras recuperaba su energía, su oponente empezaba a reaccionar, esté se encontraba adolorido pero aun así se estaba levantando, cuando se oyó.

-Eso fue suficiente soldado- dijo la mujer de cabellos blancos, la cual se acercaba al lugar de la pelea- ¿Qué te parece si ahora te pruebo yo?- le dijo al joven al estar a pocos metros de él. Esperó un momento –no pareces herido, ¿Qué dices?- volvió a preguntar.

Link con la respiración todavía acelerada, asintió con la cabeza para aceptar el desafío, pensando que todo seguía siendo parte del examen.

Link recupero la respiración y levanto el escudo y su espada, la mujer también se puso en posición, se miraron por un tiempo, para que después ella iniciara el ataque. Corrió hacia el chico, era realmente rápida, tenía una daga en su mano, la única arma que traía. Link bloqueo el primer golpe de la daga con el escudo, pero su oponente era muy veloz y ágil, después del golpe giro su cuerpo y dio una patada en el costado opuesto, luego la atacante se alejo y espero a que el chico se pusiera de nuevo en guardia.

Era completamente diferente a su anterior batalla, pero el joven no se rindió y se preparó nuevamente, la mujer volvió a atacar de manera veloz, esta vez Link tapo el primer golpe y evadió el segundo, sin embargo su oponente dio un tercer golpe, una patada la cual dio de lleno en el pecho del joven. En esta ocasión la acción no se detuvo, los ataques por parte de Impa continuaron, Link solo podía bloquear y esquivar, cuando trataba de tomar su distancia, su oponente se acercaba rápidamente. Los contados golpes que dio el chico con su espada solo cortaban el aire, la mujer esquivaba cada uno de ellos fácilmente, algunos de forma vistosa. La elasticidad y los saltos de su oponente parecían de alguien mucho más joven, en cierto momento llego a saltar al chico apoyándose en el hombro del joven y terminando con un puñetazo en la espalda. El chico callo por el impacto, primero sobre sus rodillas y apenas pudo poner sus manos para no caer completamente.

La mujer parecía algo agitada mientras se recuperaba, volteo a ver al chico, sabía que no era necesario seguir y camino hacia donde estaban Sándor y Tanel sin decirle alguna palabra al chico. Al llegar con ellos se volvió a colocar entre los dos y agacho un poco la cabeza para acomodar la cola del cabello.

-Si no lo tomas podría ser un buen guardia real- dijo la mujer a Sándor mientras se amarraba el pelo.

La expresión en el rostro del comandante mostraba su enojo, pero ya no tenía opción.

-Me agrada el chico- le dijo Impa a Tanel- cuídate- después se marcho al castillo.

Tanel mostro una sonrisa y dio una carcajada pero se detuvo cuando Sándor grito llamando a su teniente, le dio órdenes en voz baja al igual que al soldado. El teniente fue con el chico el cual ya se había puesto de pie, se mostraba agotado. El teniente llego y le explico. A partir de mañana vendría a entrenar y se le asignaría un puesto de guardia por la tarde. Al oír estas palabras se sintió aliviado, dejo caer el escudo y la espada, se puso de rodillas y después de tomar un respiro mostro una gran sonrisa, el cuerpo le dolía así que no pudo reír cuando lo intento. Tanel se acercó con el chico a felicitarlo, y después salieron juntos del lugar. Cuando cruzaron la muralla se escucho la risa de Tanel a todo lo que podía, todos en el lugar de la prueba la escucharon, para Sándor eso fue una humillación pero se retiro sin mostrarse dolido.

Dentro del castillo Impa entraba en uno de los cuartos del segundo piso.

-Parecía que te estabas divirtiendo- se escucho una voz joven y amable de una chica que se encontraba en la habitación la cual llevaba un hermoso vestido.

-Señorita, lo siento- dijo Impa con respeto mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Está bien- dijo, después Impa volvió a levantar la mirada-y ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto la joven, refiriéndose a la pelea que tuvo con el chico.

-Solo era un favor- respondió la mujer.

-Pero ¿estará bien?, ¿no era demasiado joven?- pregunto con un poco de preocupación por el muchacho.

-Es mucho mejor de lo que aparenta- dijo Impa de manera seria.

-Si tú dices eso lo creeré, por cierto, deberías cambiarte, traes algunas cortaduras en la ropa- dijo la señorita después de observar a Impa y poniendo una sonrisa en sus mejillas.

Tenía un par de cortadas, solo superficiales. Ya las había notado pero no quiso aparentar haber sido herida.

-Eso hare, gracias por preocuparse princesa-.

Ese día Link y Tanel celebraron con una gran comida y después una excelente cena en casa. Entre los guardias y soldados se habló durante días sobre el chico rubio proveniente del campo que había vencido a Horen y luchado contra Impa siendo tan solo un aspirante.


	5. Capítulo 5 Cartas y robo

Capítulo 5 **Cartas y robo**

Los caminos al oeste del castillo llevan a las grandes extensiones de campo que conforman la región de Boeran, tierra fértil llena de cultivos, las personas de esta región se han dedicado a trabajar la tierra desde hace años. Las casas se encuentran alejadas unas de otras pero esto no evita que los habitantes tengan relaciones estrechas y se vean de vez en cuando en la plaza de la villa, donde se puede encontrar los únicos negocios de la región. Una vida de trabajo y tranquilidad se vive en esta área, algunos de los ancianos cuentan que se debe a la protección de un antiguo espíritu, el cual tiene una estatua en el centro de la plaza, una vieja pero bien conservada estatua de un gran búho sobre una rama.

Alejado del centro en una de las tantas casas vive un hombre junto con su familia de nombre Alfon. Había vivido en esa granja durante años junto a su esposa, su hija, sus dos hijos y hasta hace algunas semanas también tenía a su sobrino viviendo con él. Solo encontró una carta diciendo que no se preocuparan por él sin decir a donde iría, hasta que días después se enteró por un amigo de su sobrino que había salido hacia el castillo, pero sin saber por qué. Los días pasaban y en la casa se notaba la ausencia del chico se podía ver en los ánimos de su familia y en el de él.

Una mañana, cuando se encontraba moviendo algunos troncos y paja que acababa de recibir, se escuchó al cartero tocar la campana del buzón. Alfon salió al frente de la casa y vio al cartero marchándose, supo que era él por el uniforme blanco y rojo. Metió la mano y sacó una carta junto con un paquete del buzón, esto le pareció extraño eran pocas las veces en que recibía correo, además ambos venían de la ciudadela del castillo. Alfon abrió la carta, en cuanto leyó las primeras líneas el semblante en su rostro cambió, después pasó a ver quien firmaba, mostró una sonrisa y entró deprisa a la casa.

-¡Maida, busca a los niños!- gritó antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó una mujer que se encontraba en la cocina.

-Tráelos y ven, necesitan ver algo- respondió Alfon.

-¡Delia!- volvió a gritar el señor.

-¿Qué necesitas papá?- dijo una jovencita que se asomó por las escaleras del segundo piso.

-Ven, solo hay que esperar a tus hermanos-.

La chica bajó y se acercó a su padre, pudo ver que traía una carta, quizás era lo que quería mostrarles. Se escuchó a la señora gritar los nombres de Oswin y Soren por la parte trasera de la casa, los niños llegaron corriendo. La familia se juntó en la sala donde entraba mejor la luz, Alfon les dijo que había llegado una carta de Link, los niños se emocionaron y las mujeres pusieron un rostro de alivio y felicidad mientras Alfon comenzaba a leerla en voz alta.

La carta había sido escrita por Link, en ella se disculpaba por haberse ido y explicaba sus razones; también relataba lo que había vivido los primeros días; como había sido el torneo y sin entrar en demasiados detalles terminaba diciendo que ahora era guardia en el castillo; por ultimo decía lo que venía en el paquete, esté contenía algunas rupias, era parte del primer pago por el servicio de guardia.

Al terminar Alfon le pidió a Delia que trajera papel y tinta, todos se veían contentos por saber de Link y entre todos llenaron la carta. Al siguiente día Alfon y los niños fueron a la villa para mandar la carta.

Ocho días después recibieron otra carta del chico en esta explicaba con detalle lo que había pasado los días posteriores al torneo; sobre Tanel y lo que había pasado para ser un guardia. Nuevamente venia un paquete con rupias adentro. Las cartas siguieron llegando entre ocho y quince días después de la anterior. En la siguiente carta mencionaba la carta que ellos habían mandado y les contaba sobre su trabajo; en otra mencionaba a un amigo que tampoco llevaba mucho tiempo como guardia; otra decía que había dejado la casa de Tanel y ahora se encontraba en la posada donde se hospedó durante el torneo; en algunas describía el castillo, por lo menos lo que conocía.

A su vez el chico recibía las cartas de su tío y su familia, las cuales hablaban sobre como seguían las cosas; como Oswin y Soren jugaban a ser caballeros como él; sobre los animales y lo poco que faltaba para la cosecha.

A Link le daba gusto sentía que había hecho algo por su familia, mientras parecía cada vez más maduro. El entrenamiento lo había hecho más fuerte a pesar de haber transcurrido solamente un par de meses, también cambio su vestimenta del campo, compro un pantalón y una camisa en el mercado, más acordes a la ciudad, a pesar de ser ropa barata, incluso compro unas botas de cuero de color café que le servían en el trabajo. Tenía su vestimenta para el castillo, una cota de malla, el peto, el casco y aunque traía consigo su espada en la cintura, estaba obligado a llevar una lanza, arma que distinguía a los guardias.

Los días libres los usaba para conocer más la ciudad y los lugares cercanos a esta como un pequeño lago al este, perfecto para pescar, y un gran bosque al noreste muy cerca del lago. Otras veces visitaba a Tanel y jugaba con Heri, con el cual ya se llevaba mejor. Los días cuando se encontraba cansado y no salía de la posada, hablaba con un hombre de la habitación de lado o con la encargada Yulia. Definitivamente su vida había cambiado y se estaba ajustando a ella.

Por la mañana salía temprano de la posada en la cual la joven recepcionista, se despedía del chico de un modo amable, quizás demasiado parecía haber desarrollado un interés por el joven soldado. Luego caminaba por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a la muralla que resguardaba el castillo. Su día era entrenar en la mañana y rondar como guardia por las tardes.

Un día al llegar al patio del castillo el entrenamiento no dio inicio, pasó algún tiempo hasta que llegó un oficial, este les pidió que regresaran excepto aquellos que trabajaban de guardia, quienes eran Link y otros dos hombres. Cuando se fueron los demás el oficial les explicó lo que había ocurrido hace pocas horas, un desconocido se había introducido en el castillo y robó algunos objetos de valor, entre ellos joyas de la realeza. Tenían razones para pensar que el ladrón aún se encontraba en el lugar, escondiéndose, debido porque los objetos habían estado desapareciendo a lo largo de la madrugada, el último reportado no llevaba más de veinte minutos y ningún guardia había visto a un extraño salir.

El oficial les dio órdenes de montar guardia, era necesario atrapar al ladrón antes de que escapara con su botín, les pidió que actuaran con discreción y que estuvieran siempre alerta. Link fue a ponerse su uniforme de guardia y después se dirigió al lado norte de la muralla, en el camino se dio cuenta que había más guardias de lo normal, todos se mantenían en su puesto solamente vigilando.

Al llegar a su puesto se encontró con Dante, con quien se había hecho amigo al empezar como guardia, tenía un año más que Link trabajando en el castillo y unos cuatro años más viejo que el chico, aun así era bastante joven comparado con los demás guardias, llevaba el mismo traje que el joven solo se veían sus ojos cafés a través del casco.

-¿Estas enterado de la situación?- Preguntó.

-Si- contestó Link.

-Parece que será un día pesado- dijo Dante.

Pasaba el tiempo mientras vigilaban desde la muralla. En dos ocasiones distintas un guardia llegó y les informó, la primera sobre otro robo que hubo, la segunda les contó que habían encontrado un guardia abatido, les recomendó que tuvieran precaución y se mantuvieran alerta en todo momento. Llego otro guardia para cambiar de puesto, Link y Dante fueron enviados al jardín del lado este, en ese lugar hacían rondas, era un lugar más complicado para vigilar ya que los arbustos y los arboles del jardín obstruían la vista, por lo cual eran varios guardias quienes se encontraban en esa zona.

El chico hizo sus rondas hasta que se empezó a aburrir y aunque seguía dando vueltas, no estaba poniendo completa atención. Pasaba el tiempo y debido a la situación no había desayunado, por lo cual se detuvo un momento para sentarse junto a un arbusto.

Fue cuando estuvo descansando que escucho moverse a los arbustos, volteo hacia la pared del castillo, no había más que unos arbustos y un árbol, después vio las ramas del árbol moverse, estaba seguro de haber visto a alguien saltar. El joven decidió no gritar, el intruso podría darse cuenta, se acercó al árbol, dejó su lanza y casco en el suelo para trepar por el árbol. Al subir se dio cuenta que una ventana del segundo piso no estaba demasiado lejos y se encontraba entreabierta Entró a la habitación de un salto, esta era un dormitorio, por la cama y demás muebles que llenaban la amplia habitación.

El chico dio un vistazo rápido pero no había nadie, abrió un poco la puerta del pasillo para observar. Para atrapar al ladrón tendría que actuar sigilosamente pensó el joven rubio, siguió observando por la puerta entreabierta. Vio a un guardia en el pasillo, él cual no se dio cuenta del joven, al alejarse el guardia el chico vio como alguien se movía rápidamente y entraba en otra habitación. Se apresuró en seguirlo lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

La habitación era similar a la anterior, pero en esta se encontraba una chica la cual se estaba buscando algo en los cajones de los muebles. La chica se dio cuenta que la seguían se levantó y miró hacia la entrada. Era joven de piel morena, con el cabello bastante largo y rojo, amarrado en una cola, y sus ojos de un color amarillo con sombra sobre ellos. Estaba vestida de una manera que jamás había visto Link, unos pantalones de tela delgada los cuales se holgaban al bajar y cerraban antes de sus pies, en el cuerpo llevaba un trozo de tela que le cubría solamente el pecho dejando al descubierto el vientre y los brazos, otro trozo de aquella tela cubría su boca y nariz, la tela tenía un tono rojizo y algunos adornos en dorado. Además llevaba consigo un bolso amarrado a la cintura y en el otro lado un sable.

La chica empuño su arma y con ella señalo al joven de ojos azules, se veía enfurecida pero no asustada.

-Lo lamentaras- dijo la chica, por su voz se entendía que era muy joven.

El joven también desenvainó, en esta ocasión no tenía su escudo solo llevaba puesto el peto, por lo cual debía tener cuidado de no salir lastimado y en su mente tampoco quería herirla a ella.

Ella se acercó con cautela, Link esperó hasta que lanzara el primer golpe, para él fue sencillo ver y esquivar el golpe, así fue con los demás. Los golpes con el sable solo tocaban el aire y algunos muebles. La chica se fue molestando por lo que sus golpes empezaron a ser inconsistentes pero con mayor fuerza, obligando a Link a chocar espadas para defenderse, después de eso la chica retrocedió dando un giro hacia atrás para después atacar con un gran salto con el sable por encima de la cabeza. El ataque fue vertical y el sable llego hasta el suelo, Link lo esquivó moviéndose hacia la izquierda y aprovechando que su oponente tenía el arma abajo, el chico dio una patada a la mano con que sostenía el sable, haciendo que la joven pelirroja soltara su arma. La chica retrocedió nuevamente, su mirada era diferente a la de un inicio, sabía que había sido derrotada y que más guardias llegarían por el ruido de las espadas al chocar. Dejo caer el velo mostrando el resto de su cara.

-Eres bueno, me has vencido- admitía su derrota- nos volveremos a ver espadachín- al terminar desamarro el bolso que traía.

Tomo el bolso y lo aventó hacia Link, en el aire saltaron algunas joyas, la chica aprovechó el momento para huir saltando por la ventana. Link no pudo seguirla así que recogió las joyas, eran un collar y unos pendientes de oro. Enseguida llegaron otros dos guardias que vieron a Link, él cual les explicó lo sucedido, después les mostró el arma y las joyas.

Llevaron a Link con un oficial, hablaron un rato, el oficial le explicó que a quien había visto seguramente era una Gerudo, una tribu de mujeres excelentes en combate pero también algunas se dedicaban a robar, también le comentó que no había ninguna aldea o pueblo cerca de las tierras, no se había visto ninguna desde hace años, probablemente solo estarían de paso por las fronteras.

Le informaron que Dante había encontrado el resto del botín mientras lo buscaba, detrás de unos arbustos en un hueco de la pared muy cerca de donde había dejado su lanza. Tomaron el collar y los pendientes que recuperó Link y le pidieron que se retirase, había hecho suficiente por ese día. Link volvió a cambiarse y al terminar, Dante llego agitado.

-¡Link!- Gritó- necesitas regresar, las joyas que recuperaste, eran de la princesa- dijo.

El chico no entendía bien lo que le quería decir su compañero.

-La princesa pidió que tú entregaras las joyas, necesitas ir de inmediato al salón de la segunda planta- explico Dante.

El joven quería volver a ponerse su uniforme pero Dante insistió en que necesitaban su presencia de inmediato. Dante escoltó al chico hasta el salón ya que el chico no conocía bien el interior del castillo.

El salón era bastante grande, había una alfombra roja por el centro desde la entrada hasta unos escalones, sobre estos una gran silla, a lo largo del salón había cuatro columnas por ambos lados de la alfombra. Ahí se encontraban algunos soldados y guardias. En la gran silla estaba sentada la princesa con Impa a su izquierda.

Se abrieron las puertas y entró el chico de los ojos azules, estaba nervioso y no sabía qué hacer.

-¡Soldado en guardia, Link!, ¡Avance y muestre sus respetos a la princesa Zelda de Hyrule!- Dijo Impa con voz fuerte y dominante, la cual se escuchó claramente en todo el salón.

El chico camino por el salón, mirando siempre hacia el frente, hacia la princesa. Era joven con una hermosa piel blanca. Llevaba un vestido como nunca antes había visto el chico, de tela fina en color durazno claro, tanto el vestido como los guantes, del pecho a la cintura la cubría otra tela por encima del vestido, de un tono morado y una especie de delantal del mismo color, que colgaba de un cinto dorado que llevaba en la cintura, este delantal tenía muchos símbolos concernientes a la familia real. Además en los hombros llevaba unas hombreras doradas y una tiara sobre su frente del mismo material. Tanto el vestido como las piezas de oro llevaban gran detalle, sin duda un vestido único. Su cabello era largo de unos rubios luminosos, sus ojos eran azules con una cálida mirada que mostraba bondad, aunque en ese momento su ceño aparentaba seriedad. Además entre sus cabellos sobresalían las orejas puntiagudas características de los Hylianos raza a la que pertenecían los miembros de la familia real, aunque en estos tiempos la mayoría de la población del reino eran hombres.

El chico se detuvo frente a los escalones puso una rodilla en el suelo y bajo la mirada. Un soldado llego a entregarle el collar y los pendientes que había recuperado, los cuales sostuvo sobre las palmas de sus manos, extendió los brazos y con la mirada baja dijo.

-Le devuelvo esto, princesa- se escuchó un poco nervioso.

Impa puso un pie adelante para recoger las joyas, pero se detuvo ya que la princesa se levantó y fue ella quien bajó los escalones para tomar lo que había perdido. El chico no se dio cuenta de esto hasta que vio el calzado de la joven princesa. Sintió en sus manos cuando tomo el collar y los pendientes, antes de que la princesa diera la vuelta, pudo escuchar "gracias" de una voz amable y sincera.

La princesa regreso a la silla, pero no se sentó, volteó a ver a Impa y le murmuro algunas palabras, después la chica giro y vio al joven.

-Puedes levantarte joven soldado, has cumplido con tu deber- dijo la princesa pero esta vez la voz era un poco más seria -La familia real te lo agradece, puedes marcharte- dijo mientras el chico se levantaba.

-Con su permiso- dijo el joven, el cual se volteó y camino hacia la puerta, aun estando nervioso.

Mientras el joven guardia caminaba, la princesa no aparto su mirada de él y una vez que cruzó la puerta la princesa Zelda e Impa se retiraron por otra salida.

El chico se retiro por ese día, fue al mercado a comer algo y después a la posada, en el camino un indigente cubierto con una capucha le pidió algunas rupias, Link le entrego una rupia azul, el desconocido extendió la mano, era pequeña y de piel morena. No fue sino hasta que se acostó en la noche cuando pensó que esa persona podría ser la chica que había entrado al castillo. Al día siguiente supo que no habían podido atrapar al ladrón también ese día lo reubicaron, ahora era guardia en el interior del castillo por órdenes de Impa aunque continuaría el entrenamiento con los hombres de Sándor.


	6. Capítulo 6 Un héroe

Capítulo 6 **Un héroe**

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde el incidente en el castillo, durante ese tiempo Link había estado en su nuevo puesto dentro del castillo, gracias a eso había podido mirar a la princesa cuando recorría los pasillos, siempre acompañada de Impa o un par de guardias. Cuando iba con los guardias se veía a la princesa sería muy diferente a cuando caminaba junto a Impa y muy diferente a cuando escuchó ese amable agradecimiento. El joven llegaba a la conclusión de que por su título ella tenía que ser cuidadosa con su manera de comportarse.

La noche anterior a su día de descanso escribía la carta para su tío mientras pensaba lo que haría al día siguiente, entregaría la carta para después ir con Heri y Tanel a pescar como les había prometido días atrás, además el día de mañana era el cumpleaños de Link, ya sabía que lo celebrarían, al parecer Tanel y Alfon se habían estado mandando cartas, en las cuales Tanel se enteró del cumpleaños del chico.

Después de una placentera siesta llego el día, el joven se había levantado desde antes que el sol saliera y había dejado su carta en el buzón más cercano a la oficina de correo. Cruzó por las calles del mercado donde la actividad empezaba desde temprano, también ahí fue donde un personaje comenzó a seguirlo sin que él se diera cuenta.

Al llegar a los desalojados callejones de la zona residencial, el perseguidor apresuró su paso se adelantó al chico y después giro para detener su paso.

-Espera un momento espadachín- dijo el extraño, era una voz de chica, traía una capucha así que no se veía su rostro.

-… ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó el chico desconcertado.

La persona se quitó la capucha, la piel morena el largo cabello rojo y las extrañas vestimentas, no había duda, era la Gerudo que había enfrentado un par de semanas atrás. La chica sacó una espada, la cual se veía un poco rara y apunto al chico con ésta.

-Mi nombre es Kissara, por el honor de mi pueblo, exijo una revancha, contra el espadachín que me venció- Esta ocasión no se escuchaba tan segura.

El chico no traía consigo su espada y su oponente no espero. Link trataba de esquivar los golpes pero no había espacio en aquel callejón, incluso tenía que pegarse a las paredes para evadir los golpes. La chica tampoco tenía facilidades su espada chocaba fácilmente en la pared. Después de algunos impactos de la espada contra la pared la espada se partió. La chica se desesperó y se abalanzó contra el joven con el trozo que le quedaba, Link lo esquivó fácilmente, la joven intento girar después de haber fallado pero tropezó. Termino cayendo sobre su hombro izquierdo, lastimándose.

-¡Aah!- grito por el dolor al tratar de levantarse.

Link primero no supo qué hacer, pensó un momento, se acercó a la chica y la ayudo a voltearse y a recargarse en la pared. La Gerudo no opuso resistencia pero evitó ver a quien la había derrotado por segunda vez. Link se quedó viéndola un momento, estaba a punto de hablar cuando ella dijo.

-¿Por qué no me has atacado?- dijo en un tono un tanto triste y bajo.

-No atacaría a alguien que no puede defenderse- respondió el chico.

-¿Qué hay de la otra ocasión?- se seguía escuchando triste.

-Creo… que fue…, porque… Solamente no quise hacerte daño- le respondió de manera cortada.

La chica hizo un rápido movimiento con los ojos pero no alcanzo a ver al chico -¿Me entregaras al castillo?- preguntó.

-Hmm. No… me parece que devolvieron todo lo que habías tomado, así que no has robado nada… además seguramente tienes que regresar con tu familia, ¿no?-.

La chica volvió a voltear esta vez sí alcanzo a verle el rostro pero volteo enseguida.

-Así es, pero… no puedo- dijo la chica en voz baja.

-¿Qué?- no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien.

-No puedo regresar…- dijo un poco más fuerte.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el joven.

-Porque me venciste…-

-Pero si no saliste lastimada y no te atraparon-.

-No es por eso- su tono cambio, ahora se escuchaba molesta- ser vencida por un hombre es una vergüenza para una Gerudo, además fui derrotada por un niño-.

-¿Niño?-.

-Sí, eres muy joven, seguro solo eres un novato- dijo con enojo, aunque seguía sin voltear a verlo- eso lo hace peor- dijo con voz baja, estaba molesta con Link y con sí misma- además interrumpiste mi robo y me quitaste el arma. Con una orden de captura y sin mi sable es peligroso entrar a una casa, llevo días pidiendo dinero para comprar una espada que ahora está rota- le contaba sus penurias- eh fallado como ladrona y como guerrera, no puedo regresar con mis hermanas de esa manera- cambiaba de enojo a tristeza.

Link no sabía qué hacer, en verdad era su culpa que estuviera en esa situación pero tampoco podía dejarla que volviera a irrumpir en el castillo o en alguna casa, pero su forma de hablar le parecía sincera, lo que le decía que no era el tipo de persona que merezca ser encerrada siendo tan joven.

-Acaso, ¿No puedes ser algo diferente que una ladrona?- preguntó el chico de ojos azules.

-… No, la tradición solo me permite ser ladrona o guerrera, sobre todo en mi familia- respondió.

\- Y… si fueras una gran guerrera, ¿Necesitarías seguir robando?-.

-Podría… es posible- esta vez la chica volteó para escuchar lo que el espadachín tenía que decirle.

-Si te consigo una buena espada, ¿Te convertirías en espadachín y dejarías de robar?- hablaba de manera seria, pensando que alguien que busque una revancha por honor podría cumplir esta promesa.

Kissara lo pensó por más de un minuto, la verdad no tenía muchas opciones. Aún tenía la posibilidad de viajar a otro pueblo y saquear algunas casas, pero eso no resolvía el problema de su doble derrota y aunque el recibir ayuda de quien la venció sería una humillación mayor, algo en aquel joven le hacía pensar que no era mala idea, quizás por la forma en que la había tratado.

-Ehm… Está bien- dijo con voz baja, esta vez la tristeza y el enojo se había ido- que sea una buena espada-.

Continuaron resolviendo los detalles del trato, no tardaron mucho, el chico le acercó la capucha y la ayudó a pararse, luego Kissara se marchó, después de todo solo se había lastimado el brazo izquierdo.

Aunque ese encuentro inesperado no le había tomado tanto tiempo, ya había pasado la hora en que se vería con Tanel y Heri por lo que se apresuró a llegar a la casa. Lilia le dijo que ambos se habían adelantado y lo esperarían en el lago. Tardo más de una hora en llegar al lago. En el lugar se encontró con Tanel y Heri que tenían tiempo pescando. Tanel preguntó por el motivo del retraso, a lo cual el chico solo respondió que tuvo un contratiempo, Tanel no preguntó más, sabía que el chico podía cuidarse. Ya tenían las cañas preparadas así que pasaron algunas horas pescando en las que pudieron atrapar un pez cada uno, incluso Heri con la ayuda de su padre, estos fueron de tamaño medio, nada de que alardear. También comieron unos bocadillos que había preparado Lilia.

Tanel se retiró primero junto con Heri, le dijo a Link que lo esperaría en la posada. Aunque se habían llevado las cañas el joven se quedó unos momentos más para mirar lo tranquilo que era el lago. Poco después el chico se retiró y empezó a caminar en dirección a la ciudad. Mientras empezaba a recorrer ese camino volteó hacia el norte, desde ese punto alcanzó a ver el bosque. Decidió ir a echar un vistazo ya que donde él había pasado toda su vida solo eran extensos campos y llanuras.

Se acercó al bosque a adentrarse, aún tenía tiempo antes de que atardeciera, después de eso podría ser peligroso adentrarse sin una linterna. Pasó entre los arboles pero se mantuvo a una distancia prudente de la salida. Ya antes había explorado un poco, aun así le asombraban lo inmenso que eran esos árboles, la vegetación y los animales que pocas veces se dejaban ver a diferencia de los insectos que al mover una piedra estos salían corriendo por todos lados.

Se fue alejando de la orilla del bosque, por lo cual decidió regresar, no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que el sol bajara. Fue entonces cuando algo inesperado ocurrió, vio una luz moverse entre los árboles, la cual intentó alcanzar, era diferente a la luz de una linterna. Al cabo de algunos metros esta desapareció entre los árboles. Cuando giró para regresar vio otra de esas luces, esta paso a escasos metros de él. Pareció escuchar una pequeña risa proveniente de la luz, a ésta la pudo seguir de cerca. Los movimientos y las pausas que hacia aquella luz flotante parecían incitar al joven a que la siguiera.

El joven de los ojos azules dio vuelta tras vuelta, no sabía que tan adentro en el bosque se encontraba, los arboles eran cada vez más grandes y viejos. De un momento a otro se encontraba en un lugar el cual a pesar de la poca luz del día y de los tupidos árboles, tenía cierta iluminación proveniente de las entrañas del bosque.

Por fin la luz llego a su destino, en este lugar se encontró con otras luces flotantes. Eran cerca de ocho, se movían en círculo y de arriba abajo, entonces el joven estuvo seguro de oír risas y ligeros murmullos. Al verlas un poco más logro distinguir unas pequeñas alas salir entre el destello que producían aquellos seres. A escasos pasos del lugar de reunión se encontraba una estructura de lo que parecía haber sido un templo, el joven se acercó por la curiosidad que le causaba ese lugar en medio del bosque.

-¿Quién ha venido hasta el corazón del bosque?- se escuchó una voz vieja y seca, hablaba un poco lento, no parecía venir de algún lugar específico, sino que provenía de cada dirección.

El joven no sabía si responder ya que no veía a nadie.

-¿A qué has venido muchacho?- preguntó la voz.

-Me llamo Link, no tengo ningún motivo al estar aquí- respondió el chico, gritando al no saber dónde lo escucharían.

-Si no tienes razón de estar aquí, ¿Por qué has llegado?- preguntó.

-Vagaba por el bosque, admirándolo, cuando vi una de aquellas luces y le seguí- señalo a las luces que seguían moviéndose en círculos.

-Las hadas a veces se divierten haciendo que los forasteros se pierdan en el bosque- comentó.- Tu respuesta me parece sincera- la voz se escuchó, ya no de cada dirección, sino de un punto cercano a aquellas ruinas.

Luego las hadas volaron e iluminaron a un árbol enorme y probablemente el más viejo en todo el bosque. Aunque no se movía el chico no tenía duda de que el árbol era quien le hablaba.

-¿Que eres?- pregunto el joven.

-Eh sido guardián de este bosque por cientos de años-.

El chico pensó un momento y luego hablo. -Soy guardia del castillo y como tal cuido de él, ¿Qué es lo que proteges?- preguntó el joven.

-A quienes habitan el bosque y no podrían vivir fuera de él, como las hadas- respondió el árbol.

-¿Qué son estas ruinas?- preguntó el joven con interés.

-Querrás decir que fueron. Este fue una vez el templo de la diosa Farore construido hace miles de años, por la raza dominante de ese entonces, los Hylian, y dejada al cuidado del anterior guardián, por lo cual también es mi trabajo protegerlo- hablaba despacio para que cada palabra se escuchara claramente.

-Pero ahora son solo ruinas- comentó el chico.

-Eso parece para alguien que no ha vivido más que dieciocho años, pero estas ruinas aun cuentan la historia del héroe que alguna vez salvo estas tierras-.

El joven se sorprendió que supiera la edad que tenía, pero no pregunto sobre eso.

-¿Qué héroe?, ¿Qué hizo?- preguntó interesado el chico.

-No sé mucho, salvo lo que me contó el antiguo guardián, de eso ya hace tanto- se detuvo un momento para después continuar- "El héroe portador de la espada bendecida, enfrento a aquel que había osado robar la luz de las diosas, en una batalla a muerte el valor del héroe venció a las sombras, regresando la luz al reino de las diosas, y antes de desaparecer dejo la espada esperando por el próximo salvador de esta tierra"- relató el viejo árbol.

Link quedo maravillado con tal historia, preguntó para saber más de la historia pero el árbol ya no pudo responder por lo que pregunto algo distinto.

-Los Hylian eran ¿Quiénes habitaban estas tierras?- preguntó.

-Fue la raza más bendecida, hace años fueron quienes construyeron el reino, por eso la familia real conserva ese linaje- dijo el sabio árbol-, pero no son los únicos, sé, por las aves que cruzan este bosque, que aún quedan varios Hylian en estas tierras y más lejos de las montañas, incluso… - Termino de hablar abruptamente.

El chico se quedó callado y después argumentó. -¿Cómo es eso posible? Si lo único que he visto distinto son las orejas-.

-Haha- rió de manera seca –Los Hylian, además de orejas puntiagudas tienen otras cualidades que los distinguen del hombre, como en algunos casos, la afinidad a la magia-.

-Y... ¿Quién era él? ¿Cómo era el héroe?- preguntó interesado.

-Hmm… nunca lo conocí pero por lo que me relataba el antiguo guardián… diría que te pareces mucho a él – respondió-… Ya ha oscurecido en el exterior, deberías marcharte muchacho-.

-Pero quisiera seguir preguntando- El chico quedo muy interesado por la historia que le habían relatado, tanto que no quería marcharse aun.

-Ya habrá otra oportunidad, puedes regresar yo seguiré aquí- Le respondió el guardián.

Link se despidió, pero el árbol lo detuvo un momento, le pidió que se acercara a esas ruinas. Justo en el marco, de lo que antes era la entrada, había un pequeño pedestal y sobre él un gorro de color verde puntiagudo, como el de las hojas de aquellos árboles. El guardián le pidió que lo tomara, mencionó que el héroe lo había portado, en su partida lo dejo ahí como un recuerdo y gracias a las hadas este se había conservado por tantos años. El árbol no dijo porque quería que el joven lo portara, pero el chico lo acepto con orgullo.

Para salir dos hadas lo guiaron con su luz, parecía que ambas iban jugando mientras volaban. Al paso de varios minutos logró salir del bosque un poco más al este que por donde había entrado. Llevaba en su mano aquel gorro, al sostenerlo se sentía emocionado, por lo que decidió llevarlo con orgullo, recogió su cabello y se puso el gorro, lo cual dejo sus orejas al descubierto, solo el copete y las patillas salían por debajo del gorro, el gorro le quedaba bastante bien, lo cual hizo que recordara cuando el árbol dijo que el héroe se parecía a él.

Era tarde así que se apresuró a llegar a la posada, los invitados ya tenían tiempo esperándolo, entre ellos Tanel y su familia, algunas personas de la posada, Dante y otros compañeros del castillo, Joseph el herrero también y Yulia la cual se había ofrecido para preparar la cena. Algunos preguntaron sobre el gorro que portaba a los que les respondía que era un regalo mientras otros tantos bromeaban sobre él. La comida y la bebida abundo esa noche, la convivencia fue alegre, una fiesta para recordar.

Dos días después de aquella fiesta Link se vio con Kissara para llevarla a la herrería de Joseph, por fortuna encontraron una espada en forma de sable, la cual dejo satisfecha a la joven, y al ser un producto que no había vendido en años le dio un descuento al chico. Luego caminaron hasta la salida este de la ciudad, ella no podía quedarse en ese lugar ya que podrían capturarla.

-Sera como acordamos, espadachín- dijo Kissara al tiempo que bajaba el gorro de la capucha para mostrar su rostro.

-No soy un maestro con la espada, puedes decirme Link- dijo el joven poniendo una sonrisa para animar el momento.

-Entonces dime Kissa y yo te diré Link-.

-¿Por qué Kissa?- preguntó el joven.

-Se oye mejor- poniendo una pequeña sonrisa en su mejilla.

-… Esfuérzate en ser la mejor, Kissa-.

-Lo hare y algún día te lo demostrare, adiós Link- se despidió la chica.

-Hasta pronto Kissa-.

La joven Gerudo se alejó. Mientras caminaba pensaba que, aunque era en contra de los principios de su raza, no era tan malo el aceptar la ayuda del joven guardia, el cual le dio motivos para continuar su vida.


	7. Capítulo 7 Asedio

Capítulo 7 **Asedio**

En el castillo, centro de aquellas tierras reinadas bajo el nombre de Hyrule se vivían días dichosos y noches placenteras. Sin embargo la situación de los pueblos del sur era completamente diferente, y era porque, desde hace algunos días habían sido atacados por desconocidos. Monstruos con cabeza de cerdo decían algunos, mientras otros juraban haber visto los restos cadavéricos de antiguos soldados y ladrones. Las aldeas más cercanas a la frontera habían quedado incomunicadas, los viajeros que habían cruzado cerca de ellas relataban que el olor en el aire era pútrido y nauseabundo.

Estos rumores y cien más no tardaron en llegar a oídos del rey, junto con las peticiones de ayuda y reclamos. Para el rey era algo difícil de creer, por lo que después de discutirlo con Sándor, Impa y otros comandantes decidieron mandar algunos hombres, en total cinco, a que confirmaran la situación.

La noticia se expandió en el castillo a voz baja, por fortuna esto se mantuvo alejado de los civiles que vivían en la ciudad. Durante los días de espera el joven soldado de nombre Link siguió con su vida rutinaria, no le daba credibilidad a aquellos comentarios, de igual manera lo tomaron muchos de quienes alcanzaron a escuchar tales fantasías. Al joven le interesaba más lo que había ocurrido al adentrarse al bosque. Después de la fantasiosa travesía en el bosque, algunos preguntaron y otros rieron por el gorro que ahora portaba consigo el chico. Durante todo el día cargaba con él, solamente lo dejaba al ponerse el casco y en las noches al dormir.

Los días pasaban con normalidad, tranquilos como los anteriores, pero fue el pasar de los días que trajo la incertidumbre a los hombres. Los soldados que salieron en la expedición no regresaban, incluso los habitantes de los pueblos dejaron de venir pidiendo ayuda. La incertidumbre trajo desesperación. Mandaron a tres hombres más, expertos en exploración, cada uno en un día distinto, sin decirles sobre los otros. Llevaban ordenes regresar e informar cualquier anomalía que pudiera confirmar los extraños rumores.

El joven notó el cambio en el ambiente del castillo, incluso la princesa se veía preocupada y parecía moverse más dentro del castillo, visitando a menudo la biblioteca interna.

Al cabo de unos días regresaron dos de los hombres. El primero informó haber visto a los habitantes de un pueblo abandonándolo en dirección al este. El segundo hombre dijo no haber visto nada fuera de lo común. Esto calmo los nervios del rey, el ambiente se relajó un poco, faltaba esperar al tercer explorador. Fue gracias a esto que el joven guardia tuvo un día de descanso después de semanas, tiempo que aprovecharía para volver a visitar el bosque.

En su día libre se levantó más tarde, el estar tanto tiempo de guardia lo había agotado. El descanso y la comida de Yulia le dieron energía. Salió antes de mediodía, cargaba consigo su espada a su diestra, desde el encuentro con Kissara aprendió que alguien como él debía portarla en todo momento, ya sea para defenderse o proteger a alguien, también llevaba puesto su gorro como todos los días.

Salió de la ciudad y llegó al bosque cuando el sol se encontraba en lo alto. Caminó entre los árboles, pero le era imposible recordar qué dirección tomar. Intentó el camino recto, después dio vueltas en cada árbol como cuando había perseguido a la pequeña hada. Buscó durante más de dos horas pero no encontró las ruinas ni el árbol. Los tupidos bosques oscurecieron el lugar y por ello tardo otras dos horas en salir del bosque.

El sol ya no estaba en lo alto, aun así quedaban algunas horas antes del atardecer, pensó en desistir por ese día, llegar a comer y después regresar a la posada, por lo menos eso pensó el chico.

Mientras se acercaba a la ciudad empezó a elevarse un humo oscuro procedente del sur de la ciudadela, también se alcanzaron a escuchar algunas detonaciones. El joven preocupado apresuro su paso. Cuando logro escuchar el acero de las espadas en batalla, comenzó a correr presuroso. Al entrar a la ciudad se guió por los sonidos de las espadas y las explosiones. Las explosiones se oían venir del centro de la ciudad, avanzando hacia el castillo, pero la batalla era más intensa en el sur, que era de donde se escuchaban más gritos y la gente salía huyendo.

Link se movió con cautela por los callejones. No quería terminar rodeado por el enemigo. Sostenía su espada con fuerza para no ser sorprendido. Los techos de algunas casas estaban en llamas y el humo oscurecía el lugar. No tardó en encontrar los cuerpos de algunos soldados y enemigos. No podía creerlo, eran como decían aquellos rumores que tanto ignoraron.

El cuerpo era cercano al de un hombre con brazos y piernas, estos últimos muy cortos, con pesuñas en lugar de pies y extraños dedos para tomar las armas. La piel era oscura y tosca. La cabeza una completa aberración, era la de un puerco tratando de asemejarse a la de un humano, aún conservaba esa nariz característica y los ojos estaban muy apartados incluso las orejas eran las de un cerdo. Por los cuerpos supo que eran diferentes algunos de mayor tamaño y otros de un tamaño menor al suyo. Las espadas que portaban se veían mal hechas o usadas de maneras arcaicas. Pocos llevaban algún pedazo de armadura la mayoría solo portaba algunos trapos que los cubrían. Sabía que tenía que apresurarse en encontrar a sus compañeros para brindarles apoyo en la lucha.

Finalmente llego al punto donde la batalla era más intensa. Llegó por un costado así logro ver los movimientos de cada lado. Los soldados del castillo que eran superiores, luchaban con valor, pero la cantidad superior de la horda enemiga tomaba la vida de aquellos hombres. Rodeo un par de casas para estar más cerca de sus compañeros. Miró por un segundo la calle donde se libraba la fiera batalla, tomó un respiro y corrió hacia la calle.

Entró en la pelea dando un grito, sorprendiendo a uno de esos monstruos. Uno dos y tres golpes con la espada lo derribaron. El chico se apresuró en atacar al siguiente, dio dos espadazos y aquel repulsivo ser produjo un chillido parecido al de los cerdos, pero más fuerte y ronco. Los demás se dieron cuenta y entre dos de los que eran un poco más grandes, fueron a atacarlo. El joven esquivó el primer golpe y sabiendo que no tendría tiempo decidió atacar al instante. Saltó hacia el frente, dio una vuelta en el suelo y al terminar de rodar extendió su espada. El monstruo fue atravesado y enseguida dejó caer su arma, sin embargo el otro oponente tenía su espada a punto de dejarla caer sobre el chico. Un soldado llegó atravesando a la creatura, el cual calló después de que el soldado retirara su espada. Otros dos soldados más llegaron para cubrirlos. El chico sacó la espada del cuerpo de su enemigo, por esta corría la sangre verde de aquel monstruo.

-Chico ¿¡Que haces aquí!? ¡Es peligroso! ¡Aléjate!- Gritó quien lo había salvado.

-¡Soy guardia del castillo!- respondió el joven.

-¡Entonces ve al castillo! Aquí estamos los soldados de Sándor, el castillo se quedó solamente con los guardias, no podrán resistir demasiado- dijo uno de los soldados.

-¡Ve! Nosotros detendremos a tantos como podamos. Algunos ya nos han pasado. Necesitaran ayuda- Gritaba otro soldado para ser escuchado.

El joven se levantó y agito su espada para limpiarla, luego aquel hombre le dio su escudo.

-¡Ve y protege a su majestad!-.

-¡Lo hare!- respondió mientras recibía el escudo.

Lo cubrieron tanto como pudieron hasta que el joven empezó a avanzar solo. Se movía rápido y solo atacaba cuando era necesario. Llegó a donde habían más soldados, algunos con armadura pesada como la de Horen, seguramente caballeros. En esta parte la batalla era más controlada por los soldados del castillo. Un poco más al norte encontró a Sándor con su armadura y una gran espada ancha, con forma y filo peculiar, se veía bastante pesada. A su lado no había nadie ya que sus golpes eran tan fuertes y abiertos que de uno solo podía acabar con un par de enemigos. Sándor vio al chico que iba hacia el castillo.

-¡Demuéstrales lo que el entrenamiento de mis hombres puede hacer! ¡No dejes uno solo vivo!- gritó sin dejar de pelear para infundirle valor al joven guerrero.

Corrió por los callejones estrechos para evitar aquellos seres. Al llegar a la muralla del castillo vio a los invasores entrando por una pared de la muralla derribada. Más allá de la muralla se escuchaban los gritos de la batalla y algunas detonaciones.

Esperó el momento oportuno y cruzó la muralla. Avanzó ocultándose. Llegó a ver como intentaban subir al gran balcón por la pared de la entrada principal mientras los guardias evitaban que subieran, otros intentaban derribar la puerta cerrada y unos pocos lanzaban bombas para derribar una de las paredes.

No podía entrar sin ser atacado, además el resto de las entradas estarían cerradas. Fue entonces cuando recordó la vez que había entrado por una ventana. Buscó el árbol de aquella ocasión y subió por él. Esta vez fue más pesado subir, ahora cargaba el escudo. Al saltar lo hizo con mayor fuerza cruzando sus brazos al frente. Entro destrozando la ventana, sin daños hacia el por suerte.

Recorrió los pasillos del segundo piso buscando llegar al balcón frontal. Se escuchó una detonación seguido de un movimiento del suelo, se había abierto una grieta en la pared. Los enemigos comenzaron a entrar y rápidamente llegaron a las escaleras, fue justo cuando cruzaba por ahí el joven soldado. El chico atacó al primero en subir y lo empujó de una patada, haciendo que rodara por las escaleras derribando a un par más. Pensó en retener al enemigo en ese punto pero pronto llego una oleada de ellos, junto con un enemigo diferente.

El enemigo era más grande y portaba una gran armadura la cual lo cubría por completo. Era oscura, el hueco en el casco solo dejaba ver el brillo de unos ojos en la oscuridad, la espada que portaba era grande probablemente más de la que portaba Sándor. Al mismo tiempo le pareció ver a alguien detrás de él sosteniendo una lámpara en lo alto.

Cuando empezó a subir las escaleras Link prefirió huir, necesitaba ayuda para vencerlo. Algunos lo persiguieron por lo que el soldado tuvo que tomar unas escaleras al tercer piso. Siguió corriendo hasta encontrarse con Impa, la cual se encontraba frente a una gran puerta.

-Hay un soldado enemigo, es grande, parece muy fuerte- informó.

-En esta habitación se encuentran, los reyes y la princesa, no puedo dejar este lugar sin seguridad. Ve al balcón ahí se encuentran los demás, puedo defender sola este lugar- le contestó Impa.

Los repulsivos seres comenzaron a llegar. Cuando se acercaban Impa atacaba rápidamente, no alcanzaban a defenderse cuando ya tenían una daga encajada en el pecho.

-¡Ve y ayúdalos!, si han llegado hasta aquí es porque ellos ya no pueden retenerlos-.

-Está bien-

-Ve por ahí- Le señaló el pasillo frente a la puerta.

Recorrió velozmente el pasillo, al terminar se dividía en dos con una ventana justo al frente. Observó el exterior, se encontraba justo arriba de la terraza. En el suelo había cuerpos sin vida de varios guardias. Los pocos en pie luchaban por sobrevivir. El soldado enemigo con la gran armadura se encontraba en el lugar atacando a cualquiera que quedara al alcance de su espada. La lámpara que había visto seguía al soldado, pero no la cargaba nadie, simplemente flotaba cerca de él.

Desde esa altura alcanzó a ver a su compañero, Dante, se encontraba en una orilla, malherido. El joven saltó desde la ventana sin esperar más. Las piernas se le entumieron por la caída pero se recuperó rápidamente. Llegó con Dante, éste se encontraba mal y por más que le hablaba no podía responderle, aunque lo intentaba no se entendía lo que decía. Lo dejó reposando contra una pared y empezó a atacar a las bestias las cuales no tardaban en caer. Los guardias comenzaron a atacar con más fuerza que antes y cuando quedaron pocos, el joven soldado terminó frente al enemigo armado.

Link ya no dudó y se preparó para el combate. Corrió y atacó dando un golpe en la armadura y retrocedió de un salto antes de que su oponente atacara. Avanzó nuevamente atacando por un costado, acertó dos golpes y volvió a retroceder. Al retroceder vio algo acercarse y por instinto dio un salto más hacia atrás. Una llama había caído del cielo al voltear vio que venía de la lámpara y no solo eso también pudo ver la figura translucida de un ser, era un espectro.

El fuego continuo bajando, una llama cada cierto tiempo, parecían ser las limitaciones del fantasma y el chico con sus limitaciones no tenía forma de alcanzarlo en el aire.

La pelea continuó, el chico evadía las llamas y acertaba golpes rápidamente en la armadura. En algunos momentos tenía que defenderse de las bestias que sus compañeros dejaban pasar. La pelea no avanzaba, los golpes del joven eran detenidos por la armadura, no causaba el suficiente daño, tardaría mucho y no sabía si podría aguantar. Fue entonces cuando cayó una bomba por el lugar, logro evitar la explosión moviéndose ágilmente. Fue a matar a quien la había lanzado, era uno de aquellos cerdos, al cual venció fácilmente. Al caer el enemigo dejo tiradas dos bombas sin usar. El chico tomó una de ellas mientras esquivaba las llamas y la encendió con la próxima llama en caer. Lanzó la bomba justo al lado del enemigo con armadura, por lo lento que era no pudo alejarse. La explosión lo aturdió, terminó agachado con la espada en el suelo. Inmediatamente Link saltó con la espada sobre su cabeza y sosteniéndola con ambas manos hizo un corte desde arriba hasta abajo, al caer se levantó rápidamente y lanzo dos espadazos horizontales, de los cuales uno tiro el casco del soldado. En el momento que esperaba ver el rostro de su enemigo, una sombra emergió de la armadura seguida de un polvo oscuro que se desvanecieron en el aire, salvo una pequeña porción del polvo que termino en el suelo. El resto de la armadura se desplomo como si no hubiese habido nada dentro.

El fantasma se elevó aún más y empezó a dar giros en el aire. La llama de la lámpara cambiaba de un tono amarillo a uno verde, después a uno azul regresando al amarillo. Los enemigos restantes comenzaron a moverse hacia la posición del espectro. El joven tomó la otra bomba y cortó la mecha. Estaba a punto de encenderla cuando vio una flecha alcanzar al ser que sostenía la lámpara, al hacer contacto emano un resplandor de la punta de la flecha, al terminar y solo por un instante el fantasma fue completamente visible, solamente para ver cómo se consumía por su propia llama, dejando caer la lámpara la cual se destrozó con el impacto. El soldado observó, la única parte de donde podía haber salido la flecha era la misma ventana por la que había saltado. ¿Quién estaría en el tercer piso? Pensó el muchacho.

Las bestias restantes comenzaron a retirarse. Bajaban asustados por la escalera que habían puesto para llegar al balcón, otros simplemente saltaban. Los que estaban dentro del castillo, salían por la pared derrumbada. Iban hacia la abertura en la muralla pero justo ahí fueron detenidos por Sándor y sus hombres. Los caballeros que traían grandes armaduras detenían el paso y todo intento por huir de los monstruos, el resto de los hombres entró para acabar con los que intentaran esconderse.

La noche calló y el frió aire nocturno se llevó consigo el humo de las casas incendiadas, dejando ver una luna adornada con mil y más estrellas para aquellos bravos soldados que lucharon ese día.


	8. Capítulo 8 La bendición de Nayru

Capítulo 8 **La bendición de Nayru**

El castillo había tenido uno de los peores días en años y el reino se veía amenazado como nunca antes, pero la noche regalo un respiro a los habitantes de la ciudadela. Los pobladores buscaban a su familia y movían escombros de lo que habían llamado hogar. Quienes no tenían familia que buscar se dirigían a las puertas del castillo a exigirle a su gobernante por su seguridad o sus bienes destruidos.

Los soldados heridos eran llevados a la enfermería dentro del castillo pero eran tantos que algunos eran atendidos en el jardín, recostados sobre mantas en el suelo. Los que se encontraban en mejor estado movían los cuerpos de quienes murieron en la calle principal a las orillas de la muralla derrumbada. Los grotescos monstruos eran llevados a las afueras de la ciudad, sus cuerpos despedían olores nauseabundos y la sangre verde marcaba el camino por donde habían sido arrastrados.

En el salón de reuniones dentro del castillo, el cual tenía una gran mesa y muchas sillas, con muebles de madera en las orillas, un escudo en cada pared y un alfombra roja debajo de la mesa que cubría casi todo el salón, se encontraban el rey que portaba una ropa elegante con una gabardina encima de colores rojo y blanco y la corona distintiva sobre su cabeza; la reina no estaba presente, al parecer no se encontraba bien después de lo que había visto, en su lugar estaba la princesa Zelda que había pedido estar presente en la reunión; Sándor comandante del ejército, ya sin su armadura; Tanel quien había dirigido la defensa del castillo por órdenes de Impa y la misma Impa.

-¿Cuántos hombres hemos perdido?- preguntó el rey, su voz era madura aunque las canas en la barba y cabello lo hacían parecer aún mayor.

-Aún no sabemos pero no parecen ser muchos, sin embargo el número de heridos es alto- respondió Sándor- mañana tendremos el conteo realizado mi señor-.

-Y ¿los civiles? ¿Hubo muertos entre los pobladores?-.

-Lamentablemente si, aquellos que no alcanzaron a huir o que no pudieron salir de las casas después de que fueran incendiadas. Le tendré mañana el total de muertos, así como los daños a la ciudad- respondió nuevamente.

-¿Cómo fue posible que atacaran sin darnos cuenta?- Preguntó el rey, su voz temblaba, aun así sonaba molesto.

-Ya estaban muy cerca cuando los vimos, no podíamos haber previsto el ataque- contestó Impa.

-¡Y los exploradores que enviamos!- dijo molesto el rey.

-Seguramente mintieron para ganar algunas rupias, o escucharon lo que paso a nuestros soldados y prefirieron no arriesgarse- comentó Sándor de manera seria.

-No estás yendo demasiado lejos, uno de ellos advirtió de la evacuación de los pobladores, fuimos nosotros quienes preferimos pensar que no había nada- dijo Tanel respondiendo al comentario de Sándor.

-Teníamos guardia montada en las cercanías- dijo el comandante.

-¡Quiero que traigan a los dos charlatanes y cualquier guardia que hubiese estado vigilando este día!- Exigió el monarca mientras azotaba la mesa para que Sándor y Tanel dejaran de discutir, en la voz se empezaba escuchar su enojo.

-¡Padre!- Dijo la princesa alzando la voz –No es tiempo de señalar culpables, la protección de los ciudadanos y de la ciudad es nuestro principal deber-.

-¿¡Cómo!?- El rey levanto la voz ante la opinión de la princesa.

El rostro de la jovencita cambió, su padre pasaba por un momento difícil y ella nunca había presenciado tal agresividad por parte de él.

-Mi rey, le pido que escuche a la princesa, ella está aquí en lugar de la reina y tiene completa conciencia de lo que ocurre- interrumpió Impa al rey.

-Como va conocer sobre la batalla una mujer que vive detrás de los muros del castillo- dijo Sándor.

Impa estaba a punto de hablar y reclamar por la ofensa hacia la princesa pero se vio detenida por la voz de la joven.

-Mis estudios van más allá de los modales comandante, y puedo decirle con certeza que el menor de los problemas es tener a quien culpar- La princesa recuperó su anterior gesto, nuevamente mostraba seriedad y seguridad, ocultando por detrás los nervios.

-Tssht- El comentario molestó al comandante. Tanel no pudo evitar poner una mueca de sonrisa.

-Nadie envía completamente a su ejército a no ser que este seguro de su victoria. En los relatos de los viajeros se contó sobre otras creaturas que no vimos este día. Por último en el hecho de que intentaran huir nos habla de un lugar al que regresar. No es difícil pensar en un segundo ejército, quizás el ejército principal ya que los hechos indican que no pueden ser los únicos- se escuchó completamente segura al hablar la princesa.

El silencio lleno la habitación durante varios segundos.

-Sí, eso es cierto, significa que ¿habrá un segundo ataque?- se preguntó el rey a sí mismo en voz alta.

-Es lo más probable mi rey- confirmó Impa.

-¿Podremos resistirlo?- preguntó el rey a todos los presentes.

-Si tenemos tiempo para recuperarnos podríamos vencer, la defensa del castillo es buena… Pero la ciudad, las murallas que rodean la ciudad no son fuertes y hay grandes tramos donde se encuentras inconclusas- le explicó Tanel al rey.

\- Aun si el castillo resistiera la gente buscaría resguardarse dentro, eso complicaría las acciones de defensa. No habría espacio para todos y para los suministros, además los cuartos se están llenando de nuestros soldados heridos- Les avisó la princesa.

-Aumentar la defensa es lo primero en que tenemos que concentrarnos- afirmó la mujer de cabellos blancos.

-Entonces terminaremos las murallas y fortificaremos las que sean susceptibles ante un ataque, se tiene que hacer lo antes posible- ordenó el monarca.

-No quisiera contradecirlo mi rey, pero no hay suficientes piedras para alzar murallas tan altas- mencionó Sándor.

-Entonces derriben los edificio que no tengan dueño y lo que falte saldrá de los árboles, quiero que todos trabajen en la muralla, incluso los habitantes y quienes no puedan trabajar cuidaran a los heridos- ordenó.

-¿No es demasiado usar a los civiles?- Preguntó Tanel.

-No, me parece lo mejor. Dejar inconclusa la muralla los expondría a un mayor riesgo- aclaró Impa.

-¿Y si no quieren cooperar?- preguntó nuevamente Tanel.

-Les diremos que los cerdos los mataran- Dijo Sándor con cinismo.

-Espero que no sea así, eso causaría pánico, podrían marcharse y la muralla nunca estaría terminada- la princesa dejo callado al comandante con este comentario.

-Creo que la pregunta ahora es, si podemos resistir ¿podremos vencer?- dijo la mujer.

-Podríamos reclutar hombres después de terminar la muralla aunque…- Tanel se vio interrumpido.

Alguien tocó la puerta, la voz de una de las doncellas del castillo preguntó por la princesa. Zelda se acercó a la puerta y le pidió que pasara. La doncella entró al escuchar la respuesta, iba con la mirada baja solamente entregó un viejo libro empolvado y muy grueso. La chica se retiró y al cerrar la puerta la princesa se explicó.

-Disculpen la interrupción pero ya había pedido que trajeran este libro-.

"Un libro para que" pensó Sándor pero decidió no hablar.

-Aunque les parezca increíble, estas creaturas que nos han atacado ya existían desde hace mucho- Los presentes quedaron desconcertados –Hay una antigua leyenda casi olvidada. En la gran biblioteca solo este libro menciona directamente a esos seres- mientras decía estas palabras hojeaba el libro hasta llegar a cierta hoja se detuvo y puso el libro abierto sobre la mesa.

El libro estaba escrito en la antigua lengua Hyliana la cual pocos podían leer. En la parte inferior había un dibujo. Por el estilo de y lo gastada de las hojas se perdían los detalles pero todos coincidieron en que la imagen mostraba a las creaturas que los habían atacado esa tarde.

-Hace tiempo, no sé exactamente cuánto, "las bestias atacaron el reino y por años la gente vivió acechada por el ejército de inhumanos". – Dio vuelta a las páginas hasta llegar a otra imagen, era más difícil de entender pero resaltaba en la parte superior un objeto, que pareciera un arpa-"No fue sino hasta que el canto del alma fue tocada cuando las diosas escucharon los ruegos de los Hylianos. Les concedieron el valor y la sabiduría para enfrentar el poder de su enemigo".- volvió a cambiar de página en esta se veía la silueta de un hombre pero tampoco era clara podría ser mayor o quizás solo un chico. Sostenía una espada en su mano izquierda era todo lo que se podía apreciar.- "El héroe, haciendo uso de tales dones encontró la espada capaz de vencer al mal"- Cambio la página en esta se observaba al hombre de antes siendo atacado por uno de aquellos cerdos pero de un tamaño descomunal y aun mas monstruoso que los que habían visto- "En la batalla venció el valor del héroe al poder del ladrón"- La princesa se detuvo, había terminado.

El silencio se mantuvo por un momento.

-¡Es solo un cuento de fantasía!- clamó Sándor.

-No es solo un cuento- dijo Zelda.

-La princesa conoce la seriedad del asunto no traería el libro si no fuera importante- habló la mujer de cabellos blancos.

-Más que un cuento es parte de la historia del reino, he revisado su autenticidad y los actuales eventos lo hacen creíble- Dijo la chica.

-Entonces Zelda, ¿De qué nos sirve esto?- preguntó el rey.

-En la historia se mencionan dos objetos. El "canto del alma" que parece ser un instrumento usado para comunicarse con las diosas. También está la espada que fue usada por el héroe. En otros libros el nombre de la espada era la espada maestra, capaz de repeler el mal y luchar contra el poseedor del poder, sin embargo parece que el héroe desapareció junto a ella. Sobre el instrumento "canto del alma" hay diversos escritos que indican que estuvo en este castillo durante muchos años. Siempre se menciona con carácter de instrumento musical y con un poder que no se especifica. Solo en un escrito decía que fue usado sin cautela lo cual causo el disgusto de las diosas. Para que no ocurriera de nuevo fue guardado en un templo alejado del castillo. Si este instrumento tiene algún poder y si ya fue utilizado para vencer a las mismas creaturas, podría ayudarnos a vencerlas nuevamente. Necesitamos de él ahora-.

-¡No podríamos! Necesitamos a todos los hombres que podamos para alzar la muralla, ¡no para buscar un instrumento mágico!- Sándor.

-Eso es cierto princesa, es una decisión difícil- extrañamente Tanel concordó con Sándor.

Antes de que la discusión continuara tocaron la puerta nuevamente. Habló un soldado y después abrieron la puerta. Era un soldado de Sándor que escoltaba a Link, el cual aún traía la camisa y el gorro puesto, justo como había peleado esa tarde.

-Aquí ésta señor, el soldado que derroto al caballero enemigo. Con su permiso- después de decir esto cerró la puerta dejando a Link en la habitación con todas aquellas personalidades.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó el monarca al muchacho.

-Soy Link-.

-¿No eres demasiado joven?-.

-El entró entre mis hombres hace poco, aun entrena, pero ha resultado ser muy capaz- dijo Sándor respondiendo a la pregunta del rey.

-Hmm… Entonces Link necesito que nos cuentes todo sobre tu pelea con el soldado con armadura-.

El joven comenzó a relatar ese y cada encuentro que había tenido ese día. Tanel lo miraba con orgullo, había logrado tanto a tan temprana edad, no se había equivocado con el chico. La princesa lo miraba con interés, ya no por asombro, sino por una razón más personal, quizás en su mente el joven de ojos azules significaba algo más para ella. El chico terminó y la princesa fue la primera en hablar.

-Sin duda era obra de un poder oscuro, ninguna otra cosa podría hacer a las armaduras moverse-.

-Pero no son invencibles, tenemos oportunidad. Si el joven pudo contra uno de ellos significa que podemos vencerles- dijo muy convencido el rey.

-Quisiera retomar el tema del instrumento- pidió Zelda.

-No parece que sea algo posible ir a buscarlo cuando necesitamos tomar medidas urgentes- dijo el rey.

-Si el problema es la cantidad de hombres, podríamos enviar solo a uno, no hace falta más- dijo la princesa.

-Para que termine desapareciendo como los exploradores que solo tomaron el dinero-. Sándor.

Link se acercó a Tanel para preguntar qué sucedía. Mientras Sándor, Zelda y el rey discutían esa posibilidad. En el momento en que habían concluido no tomar tales acciones de búsqueda, el chico interrumpió la discusión.

-Me ofrezco para realizar la tarea- Dijo el joven.

-Son tonterías, no podemos mandar a ningún hombre- replicó el comandante.

-Como todos han dicho, soy bastante joven, podría hacer más buscando lo que la princesa ha mencionado que en una batalla siendo que tengo poca experiencia. Por dinero no se preocupen, no pediré nada, lo haré como un servicio al reino, por el honor de ser un soldado-.

-Aun así siguen siendo solo fantasías, nunca encontrarías tal cosa- siguió Sándor deteniendo a su joven soldado.

-Usted no es de los que creen comandante. Tendré que mostrarle para que crea. Les pediré a todos que me acompañen- dijo la princesa.

-Zelda… - pronunció su padre, pero al ver la decisión en los ojos de su hija decidió callar.

Todos menos el rey salieron de la habitación. Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al jardín. Ahí se encontraban los hombres heridos que no cabían dentro de las habitaciones. Las mujeres de un lado a otro atendiéndolos y tratando de curarlos.

Sentado con la pared de respaldo se encontraba Dante. Él sabía que no podría sanar, sabia lo grave que era su herida y por eso pidió que no lo atendieran que mejor ayudaran al resto.

-Lin… k- dijo al ver a su compañero, tenía muchos problemas para hablar por lo que fue lo único que dijo.

El rostro del joven se entristeció, ya antes había estado con él, aun así le era difícil ver a su amigo en ese estado.

La princesa al ver al joven supo lo que pasaba. Caminó hacia el soldado malherido, los demás mantuvieron unos pasos de distancia. Se puso a la derecha de Dante, por el costado donde tenía la herida. Juntó sus manos en oración y después de algunos segundos acercó sus manos al soldado. Cuando hizo esto un cálido brillo emanó de sus manos cubriendo la mortal herida. Cualquier hombre que hubiera visto el rostro de la princesa en ese momento hubiera encontrado la paz en su corazón.

El evento terminó, los presentes estaban estupefactos. No estaban seguros de que había sucedido hasta que se escuchó.

-Agua, necesito agua- Se escuchó de la débil voz de Dante.

Fue entonces cuando quedaron pasmados. Impa gritó para que alguna doncella trajera agua y le atendieran. Mientras Link se acercó por el costado izquierdo de su amigo.

-Me ha salvado mi señora- dijo Dante mientras volteaba a ver a la princesa- mi espada le servirá durante el resto de mis días- todavía batallaba para hablar, aunque la herida ya no era el problema.

-Entonces has que sirva al reino- dijo la salvadora de Dante.

-Así será- después volteó a ver a Link- Link, ¿Le ayudaras verdad?-.

-Lo hare- respondió Link, la alegría y tristeza de hace unos minutos se mezclaron en su rostro.

En ese momento llegaron dos mujeres con agua y trapos. Link y Zelda se apartaron. Las mujeres le dieron de beber y después limpiaron su herida, ya no sangraba más, aunque pasaría algún tiempo para que sanara por completo. Después durmió mientras terminaban de limpiarlo.

Se alejaron un poco para que las mujeres terminaran. Sándor y Zelda retomaron la discusión que habían tenido en la habitación. Esta vez Sándor accedió rápidamente. Terminando la discusión se acercó al chico y le dijo.

-Has demostrado ser un digno soldado de Hyrule, como tal cumplirás esta misión, por el bienestar de todo el reino-.

-Me encargare de que así sea- dijo Link.

Al escuchar esto se retiró el comandante. Luego llegó Tanel y charló un rato con el chico. Tanel no dejaba de darle consejos sobre lo que podría suceder en el recorrido. Mientras platicaba con Tanel, Impa escoltó a la princesa al interior del castillo. La princesa no evitó voltear a ver al joven y el joven pudo mirarla antes de que se fuera. El rostro de la joven princesa se veía más sincero, había dejado atrás la seriedad y mostraba preocupación por el joven aventurero.

Ya era tarde así que el chico fue a descansar. Se quedó en una de las camas del castillo. Solo durmió un par de horas antes de que amaneciera, aun así se levantó con energías. Tomó un desayuno de los tantos que las mujeres habían preparado para los soldados. Luego tomó su espada y la ajusto a su cinturón, se puso la cota de malla bajo la camisa que portaba, ajustó su gorro y ató sus botas para salir en su viaje.

Llegó a la muralla del castillo donde se vio con Impa.

-Es sabio que viajes ligero- dijo al ver que no llevaba la armadura de los guardias- Pero aun así es peligroso, necesitarías esto-.

Un soldado le entregó un escudo con la insignia del reino, de buen tamaño y peso para el joven. Impa le dio un mapa con el lugar marcado a donde debería ir, el último lugar donde se supo que se encontraba el instrumento "canto del alma". Según el mapa iría hacia el este, más allá de la montaña de la muerte. Después de cargar lo que le habían dado y a punto de encaminarse Impa lo detuvo.

-La princesa quería darte esto- le entregó un arco y una aljaba con algunas flechas- También quería que supieras que pedirá a las diosas por tu regreso-.

El chico agradeció a Impa y le pidió que le dijera a la princesa lo mismo agregándole que volvería con el instrumento sin importar que riesgos encuentre. Después de decir eso el joven se marchó. Ese día salió por el este de la ciudad, comenzando un largo viaje por las vastas tierras de Hyrule y a tierras más allá del reino.


	9. Capítulo 9 Paseo por la villa

Capítulo 9 **Paseo por la villa**

Los brutales acontecimientos sucedidos en la capital de Hyrule terminaron enviando al joven soldado, de ojos azules y gorro puntiagudo, a un viaje en busca de un antiguo instrumento mágico con el poder de salvar el reino. Pasó dos días caminando y dos noches descansando bajo las estrellas las cuales mostraban gran calma, sin importarles los peligrosos tiempos que pasaban los hombres.

Durante el tercer día llegó a la villa Kakariko. La segunda ciudad más grande en las tierras de Hyrule, un lugar tranquilo y agradable, lleno de casas y comercios con algunas tabernas y un par de posadas. Hacia el norte casi saliendo de la ciudad se encuentran los molinos que caracterizan a la ciudad y que la proveen de sus necesidades.

El chico se quedó admirando como era que aquellas casas estaban tan espaciadas, eran grandes pero no por eso estaban juntas unas a otras, muy diferente a lo vivido en el castillo. La gente se veía animada y unida, los trabajadores descansaban a medio día, descanso en el cual esperaban en alguna casa para recibir comida. Los niños jugaban, corrían subiendo y bajando por aquellas grandes calles. Tan animado por su gente, fuera de las casas conviviendo con los demás. La imagen que tenía frente a él hizo que olvidara por algunos minutos lo que había ocurrido y fue cuando lo recordó que se dio cuenta, las noticias sobre lo sucedido aun no llegaban, por lo cual decidió ocultarlo, odiaría ser el causante de que aquella ciudad entrara en pánico.

Fue a buscar posada antes de que oscureciera, el siguiente día tendría que conseguir provisiones para continuar su viaje. Después de algunas horas encontró hospedaje a buen precio en una posada la cual también era bar en la planta baja. La habitación era pequeña pero por lo menos estaba limpia. Dejó el escudo y el arco para poder descansar, cerró la puerta con llave y bajó a la taberna. Encontró una mesa sola cerca de la barra, estuvo sentado algún tiempo y después pidió algo de beber.

En algún momento un hombre llegó a la barra, cerca del muchacho. Luego de unos tragos el hombre comenzó a hablar con la persona de al lado y con el cantinero, solamente hablaba él, ni el cantinero ni el otro hombre le respondían, pero no por eso dejó de hablar. Por lo alto que hablaba el hombre, Link comenzó a escuchar. De un momento a otro comenzó a hablar de algo que le había sucedido hace unos días. Al parecer había perdido una cantidad significativa de rupias en una apuesta. Lo que captó la atención del joven viajero fue cuando pronuncio las siguientes palabras.

-Una estafa… como una niña podría… incluso amenazarme con su sable cuando me rehusé a pagar… solo una estafadora ¿Por qué otra razón desaparecería?...- Después de esto se mostró enfadado y azotó el vaso en la barra.

Con esas palabras el joven no tardó en pensar en Kissara. El hombre volteó a ver al chico la expresión de su rostro lo irritó y los tragos hicieron que no se quedara tranquilo.

-¡Acaso te resulta entretenida mi desgracia!- se encontraba molestó y su ira la dirigía hacia el joven.

-…No, no lo haría- tardó un poco en responder ya que le sorprendió la forma en que actuaba.

-No dejare que otro niño se burle de mí- Después de decir eso el hombre sacó la espada con torpeza.

-Cálmese señor- dijo el cantinero.

El hombre no se detuvo y se abalanzó sobre el joven el cual apenas se había levantado. Link esquivó el golpe y a su vez desenvaino con rapidez, dio un giro para alcanzar a golpear sobre el arma del hombre. El golpe fue fuerte y firme, el arma calló sobre el suelo, ya desarmado el chico dio otro giro para golpearlo con el hombro, el hombre se vio empujado, perdió el equilibrio y aunque intentó detenerse con una silla azotó en el suelo llevándose consigo la silla. El cantinero y otro trabajador del bar se acercaron.

-Se volvió a pasar- dijo el empleado al cantinero.

-No te preocupes ya ha pasado, estos últimos días ha estado igual- dijo el cantinero a Link- por eso preferimos ignorarlo, lo bueno es que pudiste controlarlo, gracias por eso-.

El cantinero le hizo una señal al empleado para que sacara al hombre. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta había dejado caer algo más al suelo que su espada. Era una figura labrada con la imagen de la diosa Nayru y debajo los símbolos concernientes a la familia real, nadie parecía que fuera a reclamarla así que el chico la tomó.

El joven viajero siguió sentado, solo pidió algo de beber y al paso de unas horas regresó al cuarto. Acomodó las cosas donde pudo ya que la habitación no tenía mucho espacio. Cuando tomó el arco noto los detalles en oro que tenía, fue por eso que recordó las palabras de Impa "La princesa quería darte esto".

-Podría ser ¿que en verdad fuera de la princesa?- Se preguntó.

En un momento le vino a la mente la flecha que había acabado con el fantasma en la pelea. Pensó en eso hasta que concluyó que, el arco era de la princesa y podría haber sido ella quien terminó con el espectro, aunque esto le traía otras preguntas a la mente. No tenía sentido pensar demasiado en ello así que lo dejo para dormir.

El día llegó con el canto de los cuccos, aunque débil su canto llegaba al cuarto donde se encontraba el chico. El joven se levantó al escucharlos. Como la habitación era pequeña no quería quedarse ahí, tomó su gorro la espada y el arco con la aljaba, después de todo era valioso como para dejarlo ahí, solo dejó el escudo para no cargar con tanto peso.

Las tranquilas calles de la villa empezaban a llenarse de las risas de los niños que salían a jugar. En su camino al mercado encontró gente saliendo se sus casas a laborar, algunos le saludaban amablemente.

El mercado no estaba tan ajetreado como el del castillo, pero su mercancía era buena y variada. La comida para el viaje era lo que buscaba el chico. Pan que se conservara durante días, semillas y algunas frutas frescas fue lo que compró. Envolvió todo y lo guardó en un zurrón que también acababa de comprar. Todavía era temprano así que fue a buscar donde comer.

En su camino vio un templo subiendo por las calles que se alzaban hacia el noroeste. Pensó en la estatuilla que había tomado, revisó su bolsillo y aún estaba ahí, quizás podría devolverla en ese lugar.

El templo tenía una enorme puerta de madera sus paredes blancas y altas con dos torres que sobresalían a la izquierda y derecha sobre la puerta grandes vitrales de colores mostrando imágenes de las diosas; Din con colores encendidos e intensos tonos, Nayru con apacibles y fríos azules; Farore con vividos trozos de vidrio verde. Las tres se encontraban alrededor de un símbolo, él cual el joven sólo había visto dentro del escudo del reino, un triángulo conformado por tres triángulos de color dorado. Mientras el joven admiraba el vitral una niña salió del templo corriendo seguida de su madre la cual solo le decía "espera". El joven entró, había una sala enorme bancos a la izquierda y a la derecha, en el fondo un pequeño altar y en la pared del fondo un vitral con la imagen de Nayru, a las orillas unas estatuas adornaban la sala y la luz que cruzaba de ambos vitrales y algunas ventanas iluminaban completamente el lugar. En el techo una pintura esplendida y monumental mostraba como las diosas habían creado la tierra, el cielo y los seres que la habitan en ellos.

Después de admirar aquel espectáculo de arquitectura y arte, caminó al frente del altar. Había un hombre viejo, con ropas blancas y azules, las canas salían por debajo de un sombrero puntiagudo en forma de cono, la barba un poco larga pero igual de blanca que el traje, el hábito le cubría el cuerpo con un chaleco azul encima.

-Puedo hacer algo por usted, viajero. Ha venido ¿a orar?- dijo el señor, sus palabras salían lentamente de su boca y con pausas debido a la edad.

-No, lo siento- El joven sacó la figura de su bolsillo –Encontré esto, creo que pertenece a aquí-

El hombre miró la pieza.

-¡Oh! Cierto, la creía perdida desde hace unos días, ha habido algunos robos desde hace días-.

Tomó y llevó la estatuilla hasta un altar con otras dos piezas, una de Farore a la derecha y otra de Din a la izquierda. Colocó la figura en el centro.

-Antes no sucedía esto- dijo al momento que volteaba- la gente parece olvidar quienes fueron las creadoras y aún más la diosa Nayru que cuida a nuestro reino.

El joven quedó intrigado, no pudo evitar preguntar -¿Protege a Hyrule?-.

-Así es, la gracia de la diosa Nayru cae sobre la familia real, por ello son nuestros líderes y quienes han permitido que este reino prospere-.

El joven tenía prisa en conseguir algo de comer, así que se disculpó y se despidió del señor, este le dijo unas últimas palabras.

-Cuidado con los ladrones, suelen aprovecharse de los viajeros despistados. Que las diosas guíen tu camino joven viajero-.

El chico salió, el sol iluminó sus ojos para después regresar caminando al mercado.

-¡Link!- Una voz interrumpió al joven mientras bajaba la calle.

El chico volteo, la luz no le dejo ver de quien se trataba hasta que se acercó una chica.

-¿Kissara?- dijo Link.

Efectivamente era ella, portaba una capa que le tapaba el cuerpo, pero el rostro y el cabello rojizo salían a la luz.

-Creí que me llamarías Kissa, espadachín- Lo dijo con burla y un poco de enojo.

-Cierto, creo lo olvide- Respondió dando una sonrisa –No esperaba verte aquí-.

-Esta era la primera ciudad en el camino así que he estado aquí durante algún tiempo. Lo que me sorprende es ver a un guardia del castillo tan alejado de la capital-

-Fue solo… me mandaron a atender algunos asuntos- El chico no quería dar información sobre lo sucedido.

Kissara noto algo extraño al escuchar al joven -¿Qué hacías? Acababas de salir del templo ¿no?-

-Me dirigía a un restaurante o alguna posada para comer- le respondió rápidamente.

-Entonces me estas invitando- su tono cambio a uno mas amigable.

-En realidad no dije eso-

-Conozco un lugar bastante cerca- dijo ignorando completamente la última frase del chico.

Fueron caminando por algunos callejones, se podía notar la incomodidad en el joven, no por la compañía sino que tenía que medir sus respuestas para no hablar de lo sucedido. Llegaron a una pequeña fonda, estaba casi vacía aun así tomaron asiento en una orilla. Link dejó el arco recargado contra la pared juntó con la aljaba que tenía las pocas flechas que había recibido con ella.

-No sabía que también fueras arquero-

-No, recién lo he obtenido-

-Hmm… se ve caro, incluso para un guardia-

-Fue un regalo- Link no quería decir que había sido de la princesa.

-Acaso ¿fue la hija de algún hombre adinerado?- Dijo poniendo un rostro muy peculiar el cual dejaba al joven con menos ganas de responder que era un regalo de la princesa.

-…Por cierto, creía que tenías que reunirte con tu pueblo, ¿Por qué te has quedado tanto tiempo aquí?- Preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Pues… ahmm… - La pregunta hizo cambiar la mirada de Kissara, bajó la vista y sus labios se movían sin decir más.

-Perdón, quizás fue demasiado, olvídalo-Dijo sin esperar tratando de reconfortarla.

-No, es… es algo difícil de contar, seguro no me creerías- respondió con voz baja y sin ánimos.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó preocupado.

-El paso del norte a través de las montañas está bloqueado, alguien lo ocupo días después de que llegue al castillo, lo he intentado pero en verdad no es posible hacerlo ahorita, no puedo cruzarlo-.

-Bloqueado ¿Por quién?-

Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza por un momento – solo dejémoslo así-

Después de eso ninguno volvió a preguntar sobre los mismos temas. Terminaron de comer, Link se levantó a pagar y al salir del lugar Kissara dijo.

-Acompáñame a un lugar-.

Link aceptó, no quería hacerla sentir mal nuevamente.

Volvieron a caminar entre las callejuelas de la ciudad hasta alcanzar una calle grande. Al poco tiempo habían llegado a una tienda; en el frente tenía un gran anuncio; un blanco redondo con un centro rojo y una flecha directa en el centro, justo al lado de la puerta decía "galería de tiro".

-Vamos a ver si eres bueno con ese arco- dijo Kissara con el ánimo de antes.

Entraron a la galería, al frente se extendía por varios metros donde se encontraban los blancos con adornos para dar ambiente. Los blancos se encontraban a distintas distancias, unos cercas de una repisa que dividía el cuarto, otros bastante alejados. A la derecha de la entrada estaba el mostrador con el encargado detrás de él, sobre el mostrador se encontraban las reglas del juego.

Empezó Link usando su arco, habló con el encargado y le dio quince flechas, había en total doce blancos por lo cual podía fallar hasta tres veces. Tomó el arco, nunca había practicado pero si observado solo intento imitar la forma de agarrarlo, puso la primera flecha y jaló la cuerda. El tiro se desvió sin atinarle a ninguno de los blancos, Kissara soltó una leve risa. Los siguientes tiros fueron similares, solo los que no salían tan mal daban en el blanco, los cuales se caían al ser golpeados con la flecha. Al final no había ganado nada.

-Se ve que nunca lo has usado- dijo su acompañante un tono de burla y una sonrisa en su cara.

Seguía Kissara, tomó un arco de la tienda y se colocó en posición, el encargado jaló una palanca con fuerza la cual hizo que los objetivos se levantaran nuevamente. Sus tiros eran rápidos y precisos. Cada que tomaba una flecha le repetía a Link, "la mano va así", "apunta entre…", "el brazo levantado hasta…". Al final solo había fallado con algunos de los que estaban al fondo, aun así consiguió un premio.

Jugaron un par de rondas más, Link iba mejorando poco a poco, sus tiros eran más certeros, incluso logro ganar un premio. Así continuaron hasta que se escuchó un ruido de afuera, parecían ser dos hombres discutiendo, pero la conversación se tornó violenta, fue en eso que Link dejó su arco y salió.

La calle estaba casi vacía, el sol estaba a punto de ponerse y en una orilla de la calle, entre dos casas en donde había un espacio libre con un árbol en medio, se encontraban dos hombres. Link se acercó a ellos poco a poco, pudo notar que uno era de edad mayor y se encontraba contra la pared, el otro hombre lo amenazaba con una daga la cual tenía muy cerca del cuello de su víctima.

-Debería calmarse- dijo Link.

El hombre volteó de reojo –Márchate no te metas en esto- luego volvió a ver al frente.

-¡Ayúdame muchacho, quiere robarme!- Dijo el señor.

Volvió a voltear el maleante –Un momento, ¡Eres tú!- vio con odio al muchacho.

Link pudo reconocerlo, era el hombre que había desarmado la noche anterior. Empujó al señor y lo dejo tirado para sacar su espada, la extendió hacia la victima casi tocando el cuello.

-¡Acaso quieres ayudarlo!, ¡no sabes lo que me había costado la espada que perdí anoche!-

El joven intentó dar un paso, a lo cual el ladrón respondió apretando un poco la espada contra el cuello del señor, no pudo avanzar, se quedó quieto, no podía actuar en esa situación.

-¡No ibas a hacer algo!- grito de manera arrogante mientras apuntaba la espada hacia el joven.

Fue entonces cuando en tan solo unos instantes una flecha cruzó la calle impactando cerca del mango de la espada, causando que la flecha se desviara y que el hombre soltara su espada cayendo en el suelo. Intento tomarla pero vio como el chico se acercaba, entonces buscó en su cinturón la daga que había estado sosteniendo antes. Al voltear solo alcanzó a ver como el joven caía encima de él. Unos segundos después el hombre estaba sometido. Link deteniéndolo contra el suelo volteo a su alrededor, Kissara se encontraba por la entrada de la galería, bajando el arco de Link.

El dueño del establecimiento se asomó y al analizar lo sucedido gritó unos nombres. Unos hombres salieron de los puestos aledaños y algunos más se asomaron por las casas. Tres llegaron preguntando un par de cosas que respondieron Link, Kissara y el hombre que habían intentado robar. Poco después la gente se retiró, los hombres se llevaron al ladrón por lo sucedido y algunas acusaciones más. Los dos jóvenes y el señor se quedaron en el lugar.

-¡Muchas gracias amigo! Mi nombre es Rieri por favor quiero conocer el nombre de mi salvador- se encontraba aliviado y agradecido hacia el joven.

-Soy Link, señor- respondió cortésmente.

Kissara se mantuvo apartada, mientras ellos hablaban ella observaba el lugar del incidente.

-Por favor acepta mi gratitud, deja que te pague con… unas, quinientas rupias-.

-No se moleste- respondió a pesar de estar sorprendido de la cantidad ofrecida.

-¿Acaso no es suficiente?- preguntó el señor.

-No es eso, es bastante- quizás demasiado pensó.

-Entonces acéptalos, solo dime donde te quedas y lo haré llegar-

-No tengo domicilio ahorita, me encuentro viajando- Tampoco podía dar la dirección del castillo, era peligroso.

-¡Oh! Eso es un problema, ahorita no traigo esa cantidad, a no ser que, ¿A dónde te diriges?- Rieri había pensado en algo

-Hacia el este- respondió sin especificar su destino.

-¡Oh!, bueno eso lo arregla, si estas viajando te serviría un caballo ¿tienes uno?-.

-No, he andado a pie-.

-Eso es perfecto- El hombre sacó un papel de su bolsillo y una pluma- Solo deja escribo esto- Se apoyó en una pared y con la poca tinta que tenía la pluma comenzó a escribir- y… listo- le mostró el papel a Link- si tomas un pequeña desviación llegaras al rancho Lon Lon, muéstrale esto al dueño y te dará un caballo- Link tomó la carta.

Los cumplidos y agradecimientos hacia Link continuaron unos minutos y después se despidió. Link guardó la carta, ya era de noche así que tenía que regresar a la posada. Regresó a la galería a tomar sus cosas. Kissara lo acompaño en el camino a la posada, en el camino Kissara parecía caminar más lento que antes. Al acercarse a su destino les tocó despedirse una vez más.

-Hasta aquí llego- dijo Kissara – Supongo que no te veré por aquí mañana-.

-Saldré mañana temprano- le informo Link.

-Y yo debo esperar hasta poder irme-.

Ambos hicieron un gesto un tanto extraño, Link parecía algo triste y satisfecho, no había pensado que tendría un día como ese después de lo sucedido en la capital. Mientras Kissara parecía no tener ganas de despedirse.

-Link, podrías… digo me gustaría…- su mirada cambió al ver al joven- no… solo, espero volver a verte- dijo, aunque en su mente sabía que eso no era probable.

-Claro, también lo espero. Hasta luego Kissa-.

Se despidieron y se retiraron. Link caminó poco más hasta llegar a la posada. Kissara se desvió de su camino, regresó al lugar del incidente y subió a un techo cercano. Con el brillo del metal contra la luz de la luna, encontró la flecha que había usado entre las ramas del árbol. Se estiró para alcanzarla, era una de las flechas que Link traía, el plumaje y la punta eran diferentes a las de la tienda, solo se encontraba un poco dañada la punta por el impacto. La tomó entre las manos y bajo de un salto.

-Si me vieran mis hermanas… Creo que al vencerme se llevó algo más que una victoria- Se dijo a si misma mientras tenia al chico en su mente ponía una cara que mezclaba la alegría y la tristeza.

En la mañana siguiente Link se levantó antes de que saliera el sol, tomo sus cosas para salir de aquella pequeña habitación, dejó el pago de su estadía con el dueño y salió. En el pueblo llenó su cantimplora con agua fresca de un viejo pozo y salió de la ciudad poco después de que los cuccos anunciaran la mañana.


	10. Capítulo 10 La doncella de los caballos

Comentario del autor: saludos y gracias por leer, para aquellos lectores que han estado siguiendo esta historia sabrán que se ha estado actualizando semanalmente, sin embargo a partir de este capitulo no podre asegurar que se siga actualizando con tal periodicidad, a partir del siguiente capitulo tardare mas en actualizar gracias por su comprensión. Por ultimo espero que disfruten de este capitulo que es uno de los que mas me han gustado hasta ahora. Este mensaje lo borrare al subir el siguiente capitulo.

* * *

Capítulo 10 **La doncella de los caballos y el mancebo**

El sol se encontraba en todo su esplendor cuando el joven de gorro verde se encontraba en las cercanías del rancho Lon Lon. A su alrededor habían campos de sembradío y algunas casas esparcidas que le hacían recordar a Boeran su aldea natal solo que en este lugar había más ganado que sembradíos.

Llego al centro de esa región, el rancho Lon Lon con el terreno más grande y la mayor cantidad de cabezas de ganado. Alrededor había una primera cerca que se extendía hacia lo lejos, dentro se veían otras cercas no tan grandes como la exterior y se podían ver los primeros caballos. Al avanzar vio que solo habían dos casas, lo demás eran establos, caballerizas y corrales para los cuccos y los cerdos. Estando frente a la entrada de la cerca un trabajador de aquel lugar lo vio y se acercó a la puerta.

-¿Qué necesita?- preguntó el trabajador, vestía ropas campesinas como las que solía usar Link.

-Quiero ver al dueño del rancho, vengo por un caballo- le respondió.

El trabajador abrió la cerca lo suficiente para que entrara el viajero -Pase, Talon es el dueño se encuentra en la casa- Señaló una de las dos edificaciones, la que era un poco más grande y con una fachada más trabajada, seguramente el otro edificio era donde descansaban los trabajadores.

Caminó hasta el lugar señalado, nomas de entrar al edificio se encontró en una gran sala llena de muebles, mesas, sillas, estanterías y demás muebles decorando la habitación. En el lugar había un hombre mayor con cabello castaño oscuro a los lados ya que encima se notaba la calvicie, un overol que tapaba el frente, aun así la pansa se hacía notar, por debajo una camisa roja y un singular bigote debajo de la gran nariz. Junto al hombre estaba un joven, cercano a la edad de Link, vestía como el trabajador de la entrada, tenía el cabello de un tono castaño claro casi del largo que los cabellos de Link y además un tanto rizados, con ojos del mismo color que el pelo y una complexión parecida a la de Link, no muy grande pero con fuerza. Ambos personajes parecían discutir, el chico no alcanzo a oír mucho salvo cuando se acercó y el joven de cabello castaño se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-Eavan, espera, no lo tomes así- Dijo el señor al chico que se marchaba.

El chico no respondió y salió de la casa. Luego Link se acercó con el señor.

-Vengo buscando a Talon, el dueño del rancho-.

-Soy yo, ¿Qué necesitas chico?-.

-Venia por un caballo- al decir esto mostró la carta de Rieri en sus manos.

-Hmm- Talon tomó la carta, la leyó y al terminar-Ese Rieri, le gusta hacerme trabajar- al decir esto soltó una risa- Está bien chico podrás elegir cualquier caballo, por el dinero no te preocupes me arreglare con Rieri cuando lo vea-.

-Solo necesito un caballo saludable- dijo Link.

-¡Jo!, creo que no sabes mucho de caballos, vamos a los corrales, no puedes comprar, en este caso adquirir, un caballo sin haberlo visto antes- Empezó a caminar hacia la entrada y el chico lo siguió.

-Antes vivía en una granja, solo teníamos un caballo para jalar la carreta, mientras tuviera salud y fuerzas para llevar la carga era suficiente para nosotros- le explico Link.

-Eso está bien, pero te aseguro que ese caballo no serviría para correr, ¿Qué harás con él?, ¿trabajar una granja?-.

-No, me dirijo al este hacia la montaña de la muerte-.

-Es un lugar peligroso y no hay raza alguna de caballos que pueda subir montañas, en verdad ¿es necesario ir a caballo?- pregunto Talon un tanto desconcertado.

-No dije que la escalaría, iré al pie de la montaña- Mintió el chico para mantener su misión en secreto –Pero si necesito acortar todo el tiempo posible-.

Continuaron platicando un poco más hasta llegar a los corrales, en unos habían vacas pastando y en otros caballos, en uno, el más grande, los caballos tenían espacio suficiente para correr. Al acercarse vieron al chico con el que había estado hablando Talon, estaba llevando pastura a los caballos con un tridente de una pila a la orilla del corral.

-Chico espera, puedes ir viendo los caballos, necesito atender un asunto- dijo Talon luego dejó al joven y se dirigió con su empleado.

Link se puso junto al corral apoyándose en la primera tabla como si fuera un escalón para ver de cerca a los caballos y acariciar al que se acercara lo suficiente, estaba tan absorto que no se percató de lo que sucedía con Talon y el joven Eavan.

-Eavan, ¿ya lo pensaste?- dijo Talon.

-Sí, seguiré trabajando, pero no estaré aquí para siempre- dijo el joven de cabello rizado con un tono de disgusto.

-No espero más, puedes descansar, hay que hablar bien eso- le pidió con una cara de preocupación.

El joven dejó de mover la paja y clavó el tridente en el montón -Vallamos- dijo él, sin ánimos de hacerlo.

En eso una chica llegó desde los corrales. Una preciosa jovencita, pelirroja con el cabello lacio y largo, unos ojos azules que mostraban alegría, sobre la blanca piel llevaba puesta una camisa blanca con un paliacate sobre los hombros amarrado al frente, una falda larga de color morado con un delantal sobre esta cubrían sus piernas y unas pequeñas botas sus pies, la ropa llevaba algunos detalles, patrones en la vestimenta que la hacían resaltar, aun sin ser del lujo que vestían las mujeres de la ciudad tenía una belleza natural sin igual.

-Papá, ya me encargue de recoger los huevos y alimentar a los cuccos- dijo la chica.

-Malon, que bueno que llegas- dijo Talon.

Al ver a Malon, Eavan se quedó callado y con la mirada baja.

-Hola, Ivan- dijo la chica al notar al joven.

-…Hola- respondió de manera extraña, tembloroso y con nervios.

-Te he dicho que es Eavan- La corrigió Talon.

-Oh lo siento. ¿Qué necesitas papá?-.

-Tengo que hablar con Eavan y quiero que te encargues de mostrarle a aquel joven los caballos- señaló a Link que se encontraba en la cerca acariciando uno de los caballos- el que elija será suyo, necesita uno que sea rápido-.

-¿El de gorro puntiagudo?, no parece que sepa mucho- Solo podía ver al joven de espaldas.

-Ayúdale a escoger el que necesita- Dicho eso Talon y Eavan se retiraron.

Malon se acercó al joven que miraba los caballos.

-Hey, el chico del gorro- Hablo un poco fuerte la pelirroja para hacer que el joven volteara.

Link dejó el caballo y volteó -Hola-.

-Ehm… hola- al ver el rostro del viajero se quedó sin hablar por un momento –esto, vienes, buscando un caballo ¿cierto?- su forma de hablar hacia el joven cambio, bajando su tono a uno más bajo y un tanto tímido.

-Sí, ¿Dónde quedo Talon?-.

-Tenía que atender un asunto, no te preocupes te mostrare los caballos-.

-Puedo esperarlo si hace falta- respondió Link para no causarle molestias a la chica.

-Está bien, soy quien mejor conoce a los caballos, me paso el día cuidándolos- Respondió con orgullo.

-Bueno, en ese caso busco uno que me pueda llevar rápidamente al pie de la montaña de la muerte-.

-Ven entra- La chica se acercó a la entrada de la cerca y la abrió lo suficiente para que pudieran pasar -Vamos entra- dijo con la puerta ya abierta, luego tomó al joven de la mano y lo jaló dentro del corral.

Al entrar un caballo se acercó a Link al cual empezó a acariciar mientras Malon cerraba la cerca.

-Él es Auru, es muy calmado no corre mucho, ven sígueme-. Empezaron a caminar hacia el centro del corral. -Aquella es Sali, es muy joven no creo que soporte todo el equipo que llevas; esos que corren por allá son Naru y Dare, cualquiera sería una opción; la que está por la orilla le he visto correr muy rápido pero se cansa mucho, se llama Runa y aquella es bastante fuerte, se llama Pami solo que ahora se encuentra lastimada. ¿Quieres montar alguno de ellos?-.

El joven miró a los caballos que le había señalado la chica. -Creo que Dare podría ser-.

-Bien, toma un poco de alfalfa, hay un montón junto a la cerca - dijo mientras señalaba a un montón de pastura a la orilla de la cerca.

Link fue hacia donde le señaló Malon, mientras ella hacia un sonido para llamar a Dare, cuando regresó Malon ya estaba acariciando al caballo mientras le hablaba al oído.

-Dale, que coma un poco de tu mano y después lo acaricias- le dijo al muchacho.

Link acercó la alfalfa manteniendo la mano un poco alejada.

-Necesitas hacerlo bien- Malon tomó la mano de Link y la acercó mas- así es como debes hacerlo, tienes que mostrar confianza, si no podría no dejarte montarlo- Luego tomó la otra mano de Link y la puso sobre la cabeza del caballo- acarícialo así- mientras movía su mano con la de Link de arriba hacia abajo- sigue así, regreso pronto-.

Malon dejó a Link alimentando y acariciando a Dare, se alejó hacia la orilla del corral. Regresó cargando una montura con ambas manos, al ver esto Link dejó a Dare masticando la alfalfa para ayudar a la chica.

-Gracias- dijo ella al momento que el chico tomó la montura.

Link cargo la montura y la puso sobre Dare, luego Malon tomó las correas.

-Pasa esta correa por ahí, asegúrate de que quede firme-.

Link ajustó la correa mientras Malon cogía las riendas.

-Bueno espero que sepas cabalgar ya que ahorita no puedo mostrarte como- al decir esto agarró su falda con los puños levantándola un poco.

Link comprendió lo que quería decir-Si puedo cabalgar, ya lo he hecho- empezó a subir- Lo que no se es como correr-.

-No vayas a hacerlo correr, está comiendo…- Antes de que terminara Link le dio un golpe con los pies para que caminara- podría molestarse-.

Dare se levantó sobre sus patas traseras, Link por el impulso tomó las riendas jalándolas para no caerse. Al tocar el piso con sus patas delanteras se echó a correr. Corría muy rápido, Link no podía bajar y aunque intentaba controlar a Dare el caballo no obedecía. Mientras Malon gritaba "Detente Dare" y hacia el sonido con el que le había llamado. Luego de un giro Link soltó la rienda y empezó caer por la izquierda, solo lograba mantenerse arriba abrazando el cuello del equino. Cuando se estaba resbalando otro caballo llegó corriendo al lado de Dare, sin estar seguro del porque Link trató de enderezarse agarrándose en el pomo de la montura, sacó el pie derecho del estribo y se lanzó hacia el otro caballo como pudo. Cayó sobre el lomo del otro caballo atravesado sin poder hacer mucho para enderezarse y sentarse, podría haber caído pero el caballo bajó su velocidad hasta detenerse.

Era un caballo con pelaje entre castaño y naranja, un tono rojizo quizás, la crin y las puntas de las patas eran, junto con la cola, blancas con tonos grises. Link se acomodó y montó para regresar a donde estaba la joven, aunque fue incomodó para él ya que el caballo no traía montura.

-Estaba cayendo y este caballo llegó, logre salvarme saltando a él- dijo al llegar con la chica, luego bajó del equino aún estaba un poco agitado se veía por la forma en que bajo.

-Querrás decir yegua, se llama Epona-dijo con una sonrisa, estaba aliviada -es bueno que estés bien pero le has agradecido, ella te salvó-.

-¿Eh?, ¿Cómo hago eso?-.

-Díselo- sacó una zanahoria de un bolsillo en el mandil-y dale esto-.

-Gracias, Epona- dijo Link y le dio de comer la zanahoria a la yegua.

-Tienes que conocer y llevarte bien con el caballo que vayas a montar- se quedó callada mientras veía como Link alimentaba a Epona y acariciaba su cabeza- Aunque es muy raro, Epona no deja que cualquiera la monte, ¿quieres volver a intentarlo?-.

-Creo que estaré bien con Epona- respondió mientras acariciaba al equino.

-Entonces vamos por otra montura-.

Fueron por la montura y la colocaron sobre Epona después Link montó sobre ella.

-Empieza despacio y mantén el equilibrio- le dijo al chico.

Link comenzó haciendo avanzar a Epona, unas vueltas para asegurarse que podía dirigirla y después el trote se volvió rápido hasta empezar a correr. El aire pegaba en la cara de Link así que bajó un poco el cuerpo y agachó la cabeza para cubrirse con la cabeza de Epona hasta que comenzó a acostumbrarse. Recorrió el corral un par de veces, la sensación era increíble al ir montado con tal velocidad, sentía como el viento cruzaba y que podría llegar a cualquier lugar. Al terminar regresó con Malon.

-Se llevaron muy bien, creo que Epona es tu mejor opción- dijo la chica.

-Si me parece increíble es muy rápida y vigorosa-.

-Creo que hay que dejarla descansar, llevémosla a beber agua-.

Juntos acompañaron a la yegua al bebedero y la dejaron tomando agua, luego salieron del corral.

-Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, puedes estar por aquí o ir a la casa de los trabajadores, te darán algo de comer, regresare más tarde y preparare a Epona para que puedas llevarla- La alegría se veía claramente en el rostro de la chica y sobre todo en sus ojos azules.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias- respondió Link.

Dicho eso Malon se retiró. El joven volteó a ver a los caballos nuevamente, verlos correr parecía relajarlo. Cuando se disponía a ir por un plato de comida el joven trabajador que había visto con Talon le detuvo.

-Hey, forastero, ¿Qué intentas hacer con la señorita Malon?- dijo el muchacho de cabello castaño de manera tosca.

-¿Malon?, ¿Era la chica pelirroja de ahorita?-.

-Ni siquiera le conoces y te comportas de tal manera- se escuchaba molesto.

-Disculpa no he hecho nada malo para que te pongas así- respondió el chico rubio con cierta seriedad.

-No vayas a hacerle nada malo a la señorita- puso una mirada decidida sobre el otro chico para después retirarse a hacer sus tareas.

Link quedó pensativo por lo que había ocurrido, al poco tiempo decidió tratar de evitar a ese joven después de todo se iría pronto.

Llegó a la casa de los trabajadores donde las encargadas de la cocina le dieron una sopa de cucco y una pieza de pan. Satisfecho y después de descansar sentado bajo la sombra regreso a los corrales con los caballos.

Desde la cerca volvió a acariciar a los caballos y ahora pudo reconocer a la yegua que le había salvado. Cuando Epona se acercó a Link, él le dio pastura para que comiera. Paso un buen tiempo cuando, cerca del atardecer Malon regresó a los corrales.

-Disculpa, estuve ocupada y parece que mi papá se quedó dormido un rato- dijo sintiendo culpa por la tardanza.

-Está bien, solo necesito a Epona y parto- respondió rápidamente el chico del gorro.

-Por eso, disculpa, ya está atardeciendo, tengo que empezar a meter a los caballos a los establos, eso me llevara mucho y preparar a Epona en la noche será difícil a oscuras-.

-¿Si te ayudo?-.

-Aun así, no creo, además sería mejor dejar descansar a Epona una noche más en su casa… tú también podrías descansar, puedes quedarte una noche en nuestra casa- al decir esto último no pudo evitar bajar un poco la mirada y poner una sonrisa mientras hacía pausas al decir esas palabras.

El joven vio como la chica movía los ojos esperando la respuesta. -Creo que descansare aquí- dijo al pensar que no tenía más opciones - pero aun así te ayudare a guardar los caballos-.

-Bueno, gracias- respondió mientras le mostraba una sonrisa al joven viajero.

Abrían el corral y sacaban un caballo cada uno, guiándolos con las riendas hasta su cajón en los establos, ya dentro les quitaban las riendas y la montura a los que la llevaban. El ocaso llegó y las estrellas aparecieron en el cielo, encendieron una lámpara para llevar a los últimos caballos, Link cargaba con la lámpara mientras Malon cogía las riendas de dos caballos, uno a cada lado. Al dejar el último par solo quedó Epona dentro del corral.

Antes de entrar al corral, Malon se acercó hasta pegarse al brazo del chico, comenzó a mover lentamente su mano derecha hacia el brazo con el que él sostenía la lámpara, su mano tocó tímidamente la piel del chico tratando de alejarla al mismo tiempo que quería continuar a su lado, giró un poco la vista para ver la reacción del joven, al no ver una respuesta negativa en los ojos azules del chico continuo su recorrido. Finalmente su mano diestra estaba junto a la izquierda del chico, lentamente la colocó sobre la de él y la sujetó, luego con un lento movimiento fue jalando hacia su cuerpo esa mano. Con la luz de la lámpara balanceándose dentro de la tenue luz nocturna volteó a ver nuevamente la respuesta del joven de pelo rubio, él miraba la mano de la chica tomando la suya, mostrando cierta incertidumbre sobre lo que sucedía. Con la lámpara cerca de su pecho volteó a ver al chico una vez más y él también volteó cruzando las miradas por pocos segundos que parecían ser más largos. Malon fue la primera en voltear al frente al sentir cierto cosquilleo de una sonrisa inevitable en su rostro, agarró la lámpara con su otra mano y alejo la del chico con la que le sujetaba la mano, mientras ocultaba, agachando la mirada, el rojizo tono que tenía en sus mejillas. Tomando la lámpara en su mano aceleró el paso para colocarla sobre la cerca.

-Sabes, es algo muy curioso, apenas te conocí, pero me siento a gusto estando contigo- dijo mientras dejaba la lámpara sobre la cerca y bajaba la tabla que tenía que usar como escalón- y también algo nerviosa- esto último lo dijo bajando la voz por la pena que le causaba, por lo que el chico no alcanzó a oír bien esa parte.

-Pensaba que era tu forma de ser, alegre- dijo Link.

La chica volteó a ver al joven. -Es algo un poco diferente, y aún más extraño, porque al hablar con mi papá me di cuenta que ninguno de los dos sabia tu nombre, y aun así…- se quedó callada mientras pensaba si decir las siguientes palabras.

-Creo que nunca lo dije- soltó una risa- me llamo Link-.

-Link, yo soy Malon- dijo poniendo una sonrisa.

-Me parece que ya lo había escuchado de un trabajador-.

-¿Enserio?, es gracioso, Link me suena a un insecto- dijo soltando una risa.

El chico respondió poniendo una sonrisa, Malon se acercó a la cerca viendo como caminaba Epona cerca de donde se encontraban.

-Para mí, Epona es como una amiga, tiene casi me edad, desde que nació he tratado de cuidar de ella- el joven se colocó frente a la cerca justo al lado de Malon –antes- Los ojos de la chica comenzaban a abrirse y cerrarse tratando de mantener una lagrima dentro –cuando un caballo nacía en el rancho mi mamá les deba nombre, aún quedan algunos que fueron nombrados por ella, cuando era pequeña y Epona llevaba unos días de nacida, mi mamá me llevó cargando a las caballerizas, me mostró a un pequeño caballo que decía era como yo, pequeña con mucho por crecer y vivir- la lagrima finalmente salió del ojo y recorrió el rostro de la chica –ese día me dijo que aún no tenía un nombre para ella, me pidió que le diera uno, de la misma forma en que ella le daba nombres a los demás. Elegí Epona por un cuento que solía contarme, después de eso empecé a cuidar de ella, le daba comida y le llevaba agua, pero mi- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer siguiendo a la anterior, dos caminos uno en cada mejilla- mamá no volvió a nombrar ningún caballo, ella enfermó y falleció después de varios meses, entonces yo venía a los establos a llorar, Epona se acercaba limpiando mis lágrimas y se acostaba a mi lado. Por eso quiero mucho a los caballos, ella los quería y me enseño a quererlos, a cuidarlos- las lágrimas cesaron pero las mejillas seguían humedecidas –Pero Epona es diferente, nunca pensé que se pudiera ir, nunca se mostró amable con nadie ni dejo ser montada, ahora me doy cuenta que tiene que irse, es joven aún tiene que crecer y muchas cosas por vivir, pero…-.

Cuando los ojos de Malon mostraron indicios de que las lágrimas volverían a aparecer, el joven interrumpió.

-Estará bien, la cuidare y prometo que regresare con ella para que la vuelvas a ver- el joven puso su mano sobre la mano con la que la chica se sostenía de la cerca. El chico pudo sentir como un ligero temblor desaparecía al momento que tocaba su mano. –Prometo que la cuidare-.

Malon quitó la mano con la que el chico la sostenía y recorrió el camino para abrazar al joven de cabello rubio, acercó la cabeza hacia el pecho del chico y con la otra mano limpió el rastro de las lágrimas. El muchacho no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, pero logró cruzar su brazo para tomarla del hombro. Durante varios segundos no hubo palabras.

-¿Qué me puedes decir de ti?- pregunta la pelirroja con una voz quebradiza.

-Vivía en la región de Boeran, junto con mi tío y su familia, durante la mayor parte del tiempo cuidaba los animales o ayudaba en la cosecha- Le empezó a contar mientras recordaba como era su vida.

-¿Con tu tío?- interrumpió interesada.

-Si con él, sobre mis padres…-.

En eso la luz de la lámpara que tenían sobre el corral se vio perturbada por la luz de otra lámpara y los sonidos de pisadas detrás de ellos obligaron a la pareja a voltear, por la forma en que giraron el brazo con el que habían tomado al otro ya no estaban en ese lugar.

-¿¡Que han estado haciendo!? Tu forastero ¿Qué haces aquí con la señorita?- Dijo el joven de cabello castaño bastante molesto.

-¡Eduar!- exclamó Malon con sorpresa.

-Es Eavan- dijo el joven en voz baja.

-Había estado ayudando a guardar los caballos y solo hablábamos un momento- respondió el chico de gorro verde.

-¿Solo hablando?- dijo rápidamente la chica.

-Eso era lo que hacíamos ¿no?- pregunto desconcertado mientras volteaba a ver a Malon.

-Sí, pero era más que eso, me estabas abrazando también- no le había gustado la respuesta de Link.

-¿¡Cómo!?- exclamó el joven de ojos cafés- ¿Entonces tratabas de conquistarla?- se escuchaba exaltado.

-Bueno, no…- dio un vistazo a la mirada de Malon- no sé porque te pones así- dijo cambiando su respuesta.

-Basta, no permitiré esto, si crees merecerla demuestra que lo vales, correremos mañana en cuanto salga el sol- dijo con una mirada decidida.

-Oye Alan porque dices eso- dijo la joven molesta por la forma de hablar del chico.

"No había dicho que era Eavan" pensó Link.

-Es… no puedo dejar las cosas así… me retiro, te veré mañana forastero-.

El joven trabajador se fue sin esperar una respuesta concreta del joven viajero. La escena incomodo a los dos jóvenes de ojos azules, por lo que tomaron a Epona y la llevaron al establo. Malon le dio una cepillada antes de dejarla, al terminar llevó a Link a la casa donde encontraron a Talon, el cual rió al preguntar por el nombre del chico después de haber pasado todo el día. Le ofrecieron uno de los cuartos para invitados en el cual durmió, no sin antes haber tenido una cena con los dueños del rancho.

Aun no amanecía y el joven despertó antes de que saliera el sol y los cuccos cantaran, nuevamente despertaba en un lugar distinto, lo cual se había hecho más común desde que salió del hogar de su tío. Ante el retraso que le suponía haber permanecido en ese lugar por todo un día se preparó y al ver los primeros indicios de la luz matutina dejó esa habitación cargando con sus pertenencias. No más de cruzar la entrada principal el canto de los cuccos se hizo escuchar. Como era de esperarse ya había algunos trabajadores fuera y una mujer llevando agua en vasijas desde un pozo.

El chico se dirigió a los establos, donde había dejado a la que sería su compañera de viaje. Dentro encontró a Malon cepillando a Epona mientras la yegua disfrutaba de los tratos de la joven. La chica vio al próximo dueño de la que no solo había sido una yegua sino una compañera y amiga.

-Link, buenos días- le regaló una sonrisa.

-Buenos días-.

-Madrugue para tener a Epona lista en cuanto te levantaras, y para poder despedirme-.

-Pareces estar mejor que ayer- recordando cómo se había puesto al pensar que se iría Epona.

-Epona no tiene miedo, yo tampoco lo tendré, además si va contigo algún día regresaras con ella- dijo con una ligera sonrisa mientras continuaba cepillando al equino.

-Sí, tenlo por seguro- respondió Link.

Link se acercó a Epona, entre los dos la cepillaron, le pusieron una montura que ya tenían preparada, estando lista la sacaron del establo, ya afuera Link monto sobre la yegua. Malon los acompaño a pie hacia la entrada hasta que fueron detenidos.

-Forastero, ya era hora de que aparecieras- Eavan se puso frente a los jóvenes, montado en un caballo de color marrón- competiremos, serán dos vueltas alrededor del corral- aunque sus palabras parecían fuertes su tono, actitud y semblante eran muy distintos a los del día anterior.

-No hay necesidad y no tengo razones, me marcho- dijo seriamente el joven de los ojos azules al tiempo que jalaba las riendas para mover a Epona por un lado.

El joven de cabello castaño se interpuso nuevamente, por lo cual Link se detuvo y Eavan acomodo al caballo junto a la yegua de su oponente.

-No te dejare ir sin probar de lo que eres capaz- nuevamente se escuchaba decidido.

Link lo miró fijamente, él no lo dejaría pasar y empezaba a molestarlo.

-Link- dijo la joven de largo cabello rojizo- está bien, hazlo, deja que corra Epona una vez más en su hogar-.

-¿Malon?- el joven del gorro se extrañó por la respuesta de la chica, pero al ver su mirada no preguntó por qué –bien, es Eavan, ¿no? Competiremos, pero no cambiaras nada con eso-.

"Eso lo supe hace poco" se dijo a sí mismo el retador- ¡partiremos desde aquí, dos vueltas al corral y terminaremos en este mismo lugar!-.

-De acuerdo- dijo el joven de ojos azules.

El lugareño gritó "3, 2, 1, fuera" y ambos caballos comenzaron a correr, Link aunque por una diferencia pequeña había salido después que Eavan. Cuando se alejaron Malon gritó enérgicamente "Vamos Link", el cual apenas alcanzó a escuchar el joven con las fuertes pisadas de los equinos. Eavan tenía la ventaja por poco más de tres metros, la velocidad de Epona acortó esa distancia a unos dos metros antes de llegar al corral, pero con la vuelta para correr junto a él Link quedó detrás y aunque solo eran dos metros el joven Eavan sabía lo que hacía, no dejaba espacio por el lado del corral y rebasar por fuera sería más difícil. El corral era casi circular, salvo dos tramos rectos paralelos entre sí, fue cuestión de segundos para que dieran la primera vuelta, la velocidad de ambos caballos era bastante alta.

Link sentía el aire pegando en su cara y agitando el gorro en su cabeza, el cual por algún motivo no llegó a salir volando. En la segunda vuelta Link no esperó mas, confió en Epona y se alejó del corral y busco alcanzarle por fuera. Fue difícil pero gracias a la rapidez con que se movía su yegua lo fue adelantando poco a poco, al voltear a su lado vio como lentamente el caballo de Eavan quedaba atrás. En cuanto logró pasarlo se puso frente a él para cortarle el camino, sin embargo solo le duró unos metros, Eavan giró su caballo para cambiar su dirección, la carrera terminaba donde habían iniciado, el lugar en que Malon los esperaba. Los segundos que tardó en reaccionar le quitaron su ventaja, una vez más en un camino recto Eavan le llevaba la delantera por un par de metros. Link apresuró a Epona, su velocidad aumentaba y estaba acortando la distancia. Pronto volvió a encontrarse a un lado del caballo de Eavan viendo como le daba alcance.

Malon se movió unos pasos y vio como cruzaron frente a ella, después de eso empezaron a detenerse. Regresaron al punto donde estaba Malon sin intercambiar palabras, ambos se veían agitados y los caballos andaban despacio.

-¿Has visto quien gano?- preguntó Eavan.

-Hmm- Malon volteó a ver a Link y cambió su mirada- Link, lo siento, estuviste cerca pero fue Eidan quien llevaba la ventaja- se oía triste por la derrota de Link y Epona.

-Fue difícil, pero ganaste- Link admitió su derrota, contra su oponente.

-Es como dijiste, nada cambio, espero y la cuides bien- dijo Eavan y se retiró, llevó al caballo al establo, dejando a Link y Malon en aquel lugar sin haber dicho alguna otra palabra.

-Discúlpalo, no tenía ninguna mala intención, solo quería competir- le dijo Malon.

Link desmontó y dejo descansar a Epona en el corral, Malon lo acompaño a la cocina, tuvo una comida y le dio algo de pan para comer en el viaje y lleno su cantimplora con agua fresca. No pasó más de una hora y regresaron al corral, Link volvió a montar a la yegua y Malon lo acompaño a la salida. Llegando a la entrada dijo.

-En verdad espero volver a verte, Link- dijo la chica ya no con su tono alegre y jovial sino un poco triste.

-No hay de qué preocuparse- le respondió.

-Enserio, vuelve algún día- sus ojos se entristecían por la despedida tan rápida del chico que acababa de conocer y su amiga Epona.

Link cambió su mirada y dio una respuesta más seria que antes.

-Lo haré, tenlo por seguro- dijo mientras veía directamente a los ojo de Malon.

La respuesta reconforto a la chica dándole un cálido sentimiento en el pecho, la esperanza de volver a verle. La chica le regaló una última sonrisa y se despidió.

-Adiós Link, vuelve pronto-.

-Adiós Malon, sin duda nos veremos nuevamente-.

Entonces el joven se marchó, la chica se quedó viendo como el chico se marchaba hasta que se perdió en el horizonte.

Mientras la despedida se llevaba a cabo, un joven dentro del establo sufría en soledad. Algo que sucedió antes de que llegara la mañana recorría su mente dando golpes a su corazón. En la mañana se había levantado mucho antes que cualquiera y llego a los establos para preparar uno de los mejores caballos, con la intención de vencer al forastero, mientras preparaba la silla Malon, la razón por la que seguía en ese lugar apareció.

-Vi una luz en la noche, creí que podrían intentar robar, pero veo que eres tú, ¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó Malon.

-Solo preparo un caballo para ganarle- contestó, sin más.

-No, ¿por qué te portas así con Link, Alan?- corrigió su pregunta.

-No lo has notado ¿verdad?, desde que llegue- Le era difícil decir esas palabras.

-Notar el ¿qué?, te comportas extraño desde que él está aquí, y eso fue ayer- hablaba en un tono más serio del cual solía usar.

-El hecho de que me gustas, que me has gustado desde hace tiempo, si no me he ido es por poder verte otro día-.

-Eav… no sabía, pero…- cambio por completo el tono con el que había estado hablando la chica estaba pasmada.

-No te gusto, te gusta él ¿verdad?- dijo tratando de no voltear a ver a la chica.

Tardó un poco en responder la joven pelirroja. -Así es, no sé porque pero así es-.

El primer golpe fue el más fuerte, su pecho parecía haber dejado de latir e incluso la llama de la lámpara se agitó, con esas palabras. -Y ¿si ganara?-.

-no se trata de ser mejor, es algo diferente…-.

-Creo que ya lo sabía, no me quites la oportunidad de competir con él, aun si sé que ya perdí- hablaba sin voltear a ver a Malon no quería que viera el rostro que tenía en ese momento.

-Si tu forma de actuar cambia, no me interpondré-.

-Creo que me marchare pronto, perdí un sueño en este lugar. Me preparare afuera, no quiero verle antes de la carrera-.

Malon vio cómo se marchaba adolorido y la empatía le hacía sentir un poco de remordimiento, quizás había sido demasiado directa, pero ese tipo de cosas no se pueden cambiar, luego comenzó a preparar a Epona para Link.

Pasaron dos días y en la mañana del tercero Link había llegado al pie de la montaña de la muerte, aun descansando en las noches, la velocidad de Epona le había hecho llegar a su destinó en poco más de tres días y no tanto como había supuesto le tomaría el camino a pie.

El pasto de los campos de Hyrule terminaron y en su lugar la tierra y las piedras era el único paisaje que tenía frente a él, cuando el camino se volvió demasiado rocoso se detuvo, vio aquella montaña, dirigió su vista al norte donde salían nubes negras del volcán. Supo que subir sería imposible para un caballo incluso para Epona, quizás también sería imposible para una persona, pero tenía que hacerlo, era parte de su misión y su misión era la salvación del reino.

Dio media vuelta y regresó hasta que alcanzó a ver nuevamente esos pastos verdes, bajo de Epona y tomó sus cosas.

-Lo siento pero hasta aquí podrás acompañarme- le dijo Link a Epona en el oído mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- regresa a tu casa, con tus amigos y junto a Malon- Link le dio un golpe para que corriera, esperando que pudiera llegar al rancho.

Volteo nuevamente hacia la montaña, se sintió, durante un momento, tan pequeño al compararse con aquella gran montaña, pero su determinación era más grande que él, lo suficiente para cruzar aquel lugar sin importar el coste, así que avanzó decidido y con convicción de pasar esta prueba.


End file.
